Guardaespaldas
by Lady of Souls
Summary: Que tan mala es la terquedad? mucho, y mas cuando pierdes a alguien muy importante por ello. Capitulo 21: La trampa, segunda parte
1. El hijo del presidente

Hola, al fin pude subir mi fic!!!gracias a adi por eso, jeje n.n, bueno, este es mi primer fic (publicado) ojala les guste!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 1: El hijo del presidente

Era una mañana soleada, el sol iluminaba cada rincón de oscuridad en la bella ciudad de Tokio, donde la gente caminaba alegre por las calles, los niños se dirigían a las escuelas, algunos iban algo renegados hacia su trabajo, pero en una gran mansión, las cosas eran diferentes…

En una de las habitaciones del "palacio", un apuesto chico dormía placidamente, a pesar de ser lo suficientemente tarde como para que cualquier joven de su edad se encontrara en sus que haceres cotidianos, a pesar de contar con la edad de 19 años, era demasiado perezoso, según su padre, tenia un hermoso y largo cabello plateado, que con la luz del sol, brillaba haciéndolo lucir mas atractivo de lo que ya era, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, que al mirarlos fijamente, pareciera que fueran dorados como el mismo sol, tenia un figura de atleta, ya que le encantaba el deporte, pero todo esto no le quitaba lo altanero, engreído, egoísta, terco y de más de "pequeños" defectos con los que contaba.

A penas sintió la luz del sol sobre su rostro gruñó, no le gustaba levantarse temprano, abrió pesadamente sus ojos dorados y dirigió su vista hacia el reloj, las 11: 30 am

-Vaya que es temprano, a quien demonios se le ocurre abrir la maldita cortina- murmuro Inuyasha aun algo adormilado

-Ya es hora de que despiertes "hermanito"-

-Maldita sea Sesshomaru-Se talló los ojos-Que te pasa, por que me levantas a esta hora?- pregunto viéndolo con ojos enfurecidos (N/A hay si, temprano, dormilón, por lo menos sesshy si madruga n.n)

-Mi padre quiere vernos, tiene algo que decirnos-dirigiéndose hacia su hermano para después quitarle las cobijas, ya que este se había vuelto a tapar-Muévete-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba entrenando con Koga, realmente le gustaba eso, Koga siempre perdía ante ella, aunque el siempre tratara de ganarle, ella tenia ya una gran experiencia y entrenamiento que el joven de ojos azules

-Podrías alguna vez dejarme ganar preciosa?- pregunto el chico

-Koga, Koga, Koga, si hiciera eso, no entrenarías lo suficiente, además, si quieres superarme, deberás intentarlo por ti mismo- dijo la chica

-Pero Kagome-pregunto tomándole las manos, en una manera seductora

-Aquí no Koga, es un lugar publico-se ríe-además…-y de una manera rápida, tomó desprevenido al chico y lo tumbo en la colchoneta en la que estaban peleando, y se puso encima de el

-Mi joven lobo, sigues siendo tan distraído como siempre-dijo para después darle un beso a su novio y levantarse para irse-nos vemos después Koga-le dijo sacudiendo la mano en señal de despedida

Koga dio un suspiro y observo a su novia marcharse, Kagome tenia 18 años, cabello azabache hasta la cadera, era esbelta, una figura deseable, una piel blanca, además de ser muy hermosa, y con su carácter, la hacían una chica que dejaba a los hombres a sus pies, sin duda se sentía afortunado al ser su novio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, iba pensando en su novio, Koga, un chico alto, con su piel bronceada, ojos azules como el mar, donde se perdía todos los días, tenía su cabello azabache siempre sujetado en una coleta, cuerpo fornido, un chico muy apetitoso según ella

-jajajaja creo que estoy demasiado demente, sin embargo- su semblante cambio- no puedo dejarme llevar aun, no sin antes deshacerme de ese maldito, pagara por haber matado a mi padre, nadie se mete con los Higurashi, y sale con vida…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hijos, pasen- dijo sin vacilar el presidente Inu No Taisho

-Padre-dijeron los dos inclinándose como señal de respeto

-Nos mandaste llamar?-pregunto el menor (N/A obvio, para eso te despertaron flojo)

-Así es, les informo que en unos días, tendremos la audiencia para presentarme hacia el país como nuevo presidente, pero...-

-Pero?-animo el mayor a continuar a su padre

-Temo que, tendré que buscar un guardaespaldas para ti Inuyasha-

-QUE!!! Como, pero, yo no necesito tal cosa-

-Así y como explicas que estuvieron a punto de matarte durante mi campaña de elección?-

-Ah pues, yo, maldición-

-Lo vez, no te preocupes ya hable con un amigo mío, Myoga Sagashi, (N/A u.u hay estos apellidos míos) el es el director de una empresa de guardaespaldas, una de las mejores del mundo, ya veras que nos mandaran al mejor que tengan-

-Y que hay de Sesshomaru? El no necesita uno?-

-Ha diferencia de ti Inuyasha, Sesshomaru sabe defenderse bastante bien- (N/A pues claro sesshy no se la pasa acostadote todo el día)

-Bien, si no hay de otra, cuando vendrá el dichoso gorila-

-Hoy iré a ver a Myoga y ahí lo conoceré, no te apures, seguramente para mañana ya lo tendrás contigo, pueden retirarse-

Ambos hermanos hicieron una reverencia para salir de la oficina de su padre

-Ya quiero ver a tu gorila personal hermanito-

-Keh! Ya veremos mañana, le diré que te golpee para así ya no tener que aguantarte-

-Si como no-

Continuará…

* * *

Listo, como quedo? les pido que opinene ok? dejenme reviews n.n

Se despide su fiel servidora

Alma-Sama


	2. Tu cuidaras de mi hijo?

Hey! Konichiwa lectores!!! jeje ya regrese con otro capitulo de mi rara historia, no me culpen, es mi imaginacion la que me hace escribir, XD jeje bueno en fin comenzemos!!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 2: Tú cuidaras de mi hijo?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llego a su casa sin mucha prisa, los Higurashi tenían una gran fortuna, quizás no en exceso, pero vivían muy bien, además siempre donaban una parte a alguna institución de caridad, simplemente, eran queridos por todo Japón, al entrar fue recibida por su madre y su nana Kaede, ya que su pequeño hermano Sota, se encontraba con sus tíos en Londres

-Hija! Al fin llegas- dijo su madre abrazándola

-Kagome, que bueno que ya estas aquí-dijo su nana abrazándola de igual modo

-Ya no se preocupen tanto, estoy bien, además, ya saben que se defenderme sola, para eso practico en esa empresa no creen?-dijo la pelinegra

-Lo sé hija, pero sabes que desde la muerte de tu padre, es muy peligroso que andes así-

-Tranquilas, voy a darme un baño, esta bien?-

-Si, anda Kagome, tu madre y yo te esperaremos aquí abajo-

-De acuerdo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-MYOGA!!!-

-INU NO TAISHO!!!-

-Cuanto tiempo amigo Myoga-

-Así es Inu No Taisho, dime, que dijo Inuyasha sobre lo que hablamos?-

-Pues al principio se negó, pero pude convencerlo, y dime, a quien tienes en mente?-

-Pues, digamos que es mi mejor elemento, tiene su record de victorias sin derrotas, ha cuidado de muchas personas importantes y deduzco que se llevara muy bien con Inuyasha-

-y dime, cual es el nombre del muchacho Myoga?-

El hombre mayor soltó en carcajadas, a pesar de tener bastante edad, el hombre de baja estatura gozaba de muy buena salud

-Que es tan gracioso amigo?- Pregunto Inu No Taisho

-Ya lo veras cuando llegue, déjame llamarlo- Myoga tomo el teléfono y marco un numero (N/A quien habla del otro lado lo pondré así **_blablablabla_**)

-Buenos tardes-

-**_Oh señor Sagashi, espere enseguida le comunico a Kagome_**-

-Si gracias-

-**_Alo?-_**

-Hola como estas?-

-**_Ah jefe, que sucede?-_**

-Necesito que vengas, te tengo un nuevo trabajo-

-**_Otra protegido?-_**

-Si, pero, esta vez, Naraku esta relacionado-

-**_NARAKU!!! Enseguida voy_**-

-Te espero-

-Listo?- Preguntó Inu No Taisho

-Si, en un momento llegara, no te preocupes-sonrió maliciosamente, después de todo, quien pensaría que el mejor guardaespaldas, seria una chica?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había terminado ya de bañarse, se puso una minifalda de mezclilla (N/A no tan corta ok?), una blusa de manga corta azul marino con pequeños destellos, y unos convers del mismo color que la blusa, cuando…

-KAGOME!!!! TELEFONO!!!-

-Ya voy!!-

-Alo?-

-**_Hola como estas?-_**

-Ah jefe, que sucede?-

-**_Necesito que vengas, te tengo un nuevo trabajo_**-

-Otra protegido?-

-**_Si, pero, esta vez, Naraku esta relacionado_**-

-NARAKU!!! Enseguida voy-

-**_Te espero_**-

-Que paso Kagome? Que quería el señor Myoga?-

-Madre, Kaede, tendré que proteger a alguien, de las garras de Naraku-

-Pero hija-

-Kagome, yo no quisiera que nada malo te pasara, y mucho menos tu madre-

-Ya lo se-

-Hija, que tal si le dices a Koga-

-Es una buena idea, hablare con el, nos vemos!!-

Salio de su casa y subió a su motocicleta de color negro, que la hacia verse aun mas hermosa

-_La verdad no había pensado lo de Koga, lo mas probable es que acepte, por algo estoy con el, es muy dulce _jaja sip, Koga es todo un dulce-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Entonces, como te sientes, es decir, eres el presidente-

-Bueno Myoga, debo decirte que fue lo que siempre quise, me refiero a ayudar a mi país, pero me preocupan mis hijos, con Naraku suelto, resulta muy peligroso-

-No te preocupes, ya veras que con quien tengo preparado, dejaras de preocuparte-

Toc toc

-Adelante-

-Que tal jefe-

-Kagome, vaya, si que eres rápida-

-jaja lo se-

-Mira, te presento al señor Inu No Taisho-

-Mucho gusto señor presidente-

-Es un placer señorita Kagome…?-

-Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi-

-Higurashi eh? Oh si, lo recuerdo, lamento lo de su padre-

-No se preocupe-

-Y Myoga, donde esta el dichoso elemento del que tanto me hablaste?-

Kagome y Myoga se comenzaron a reír, mientras Inu No Taisho los veía desconcertado

-Que sucede aquí?-

-Amigo, el elemento del que te hable, es Kagome-

-Pe...pero ella, es una mujer-

-Y también la mejor de todo Japón-

Continuará…

* * *

malditos machistas o.ó, bueno da igual ahora, como no se contestar reviews jeje n.nU bueno ahi va

**Kagome-1551:**Bueno gracias jeje, aun no se conocen, pero ya veras, cada vez que lo leo me da mucha risa, por que ya voy en el capi 15, pero apenas lo estoy pubicando, arigato y matta ne!

**Kanna15:** pronto lo veran, jeje, la reaccion de Inu y de otras personitas...jaja arigato!!!

Los veo en la proxima!!!

☼Alma-Sama☼


	3. Adios koga, hola libertad

Hola!!!! ya volvi, actualizo rapido eh? jajaja XD en fin, ojala les este gustando, creanme que he puesto todo mi esfuerzo, disfrutenlo!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro 

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 3: Adiós Koga, hola libertad

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las 3 de la tarde, y su padre, nada, ni una llamada, un mensaje, nada

-Creo que mi padre y mi hermano tienen una obsesión por hacerme la vida imposible- comento el ojidorado mientras miraba el jardín desde su balcón-_Maldita sea, se supone que **ella** ya debería estar aquí, pero, donde se habrá metido_-

-Ya cálmate hermanito, ya veras que esa vendrá pronto, no creo que piense desperdiciar la oportunidad de emparejarse con el hijo del presidente cierto?-

-Cierra la boca Sesshomaru!-

-Ahora me vas a negar que esa tipa no anda contigo solo por que se entero que tu padre resultó electo y tiene mucho dinero?-

Inuyasha se quedo callado, y era cierto, Kikyo nunca le habría hecho caso si no fuera por que su padre gano la elección, recordaba la primera vez que se acercó a ella…

Flash back

Una chica de cabello azabache hasta la cintura, con un vestido azul, y una gran belleza (N/A pero como Kagome ninguna) charlaba con un grupo de amigos, cuando un chico de cabello plateado se acercó

-Kikyo, puedo hablar contigo?- estaba algo nervioso

-A Taisho, que quieres?-Pregunto fríamente

-Pues, tiene que ser a solas, por favor-

-No me digas, y que me quieres decir eh?-Los demás se burlaban de el

-De seguro te dirá que esta enamorado de ti Kikyo!! Jajaja- Grito uno de los chicos que se encontraba con ella mientras todos los demás comenzaban a reír incluso Kikyo, ocasionando que Inuyasha bajara la cabeza

-Ja, tonto, deberías saber que yo no me fijaría en ti ni en un millón de años, pobre tonto-Y así Kikyo y sus amigos se alejaron

Fin del flash back

-_Y pensar que después ella fue la que me pidió perdón para que anduviera con ella, vaya que si es hipócrita-_

Ding dong (N/A se supone que es el timbre ¬¬)

-Yo voy!!!-

-Ese tonto-Murmuro Sesshomaru mientras veía a su hermano correr a toda velocidad hacia la salida-_Que acaso no te das cuenta Inuyasha, o lo haces por capricho?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había estado buscando a Koga desde que salio de la oficina de su jefe, pero por desgracia no lo encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que…

-_Pero que tonta, de seguro esta en el gimnasio_- Así que corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y cuando llego, lo que vio la dejo con lo ojos tan abiertos como platos

-Ko…Koga?-

-Kagome? Pero que haces aquí?-Le dijo mientras se separaba de los labios de la chica a la que momentos antes había estado besando

-Pues, no sabia que interrumpiría algo, lo siento, hola soy Kagome Higurashi-Dijo tendiéndole la mano a la completa desconocida en brazos de su novio o ex-novio?

-A…Ayame-Dijo la chica nerviosa y sorprendida por la actitud de la pelinegra

Kagome analizo a la chica, pelirroja, ojos verdes, piel blanca, alta y de buena figura, sip, no había duda, cualquiera la dejaría a ella por Ayame (N/A claro que no!!)

-Bueno adiós chicos, nos vemos, a y Koga-

-Si dime-pregunto algo asustado

-Espero que después de esto ya no seamos novios, seria un descaro para la pobre de Ayame, te veo luego para analizar la situación de mi nuevo protegido, chao!!-Y se despidió alegremente de ambos dejándolos perplejos mientras se miraban el uno al otro con una cara de completa confusión

-_Supongo que así es mejor-_Se decía mientras salía del gimnasio hacia la salida de la empresa-_Sin Koga, ya no tengo que preocuparme por que Naraku se aproveche de que es...o mas bien de que era mi novio, así solo quedara mi familia pero no me preocupa, Naraku no sabe que lo persigo…-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Yo voy!!-Abre la puerta y se encuentra con una joven de unos 20 años, cabello negro oscuro y largo hasta la cadera, unos ojos avellana, hermosos pero fríos como el mismo polo norte, una piel pálida, por que mas que blanca, parecía que jamás había salido el sol, sin embargo, en su mirada avellana se distinguía un brillo de avaricia y egoísmo-Hola Kikyo-Exclamó feliz Inuyasha al verla

-Hola Inuyasha-Dijo sin felicidad alguna-_Lo que tengo que hacer por complacer mis caprichos, pero supongo que vale la pena-_

-Ven pasa, como has estado?-

-Bien-

-_Sigue siendo igual de fría Sesshomaru tiene razón, pero que hago, la verdad, no quiero estar solo, se que solo esta conmigo por el dinero pero…-_

-A donde me llevaras ahora Inuyasha?-

-Iremos a comer al Shikon no Tama, te parece?-

-Pero claro!!-Dijo esta vez mas animada, así presumiría que iba al mejor restaurante de todo Tokio, aunque fuera a costa de su "noviecito"

Ring ring (N/A es el teléfono no se burlen, recuerden que la persona que esta del otro lado de la llamada, sus diálogos se escriben así **_blablablabla_**)

-Hola?-Preguntó Inuyasha

-**_Hola, esta Sesshomaru?-_**

-A claro, quien habla?-

-**_Sh…una amiga_**-

-Mmm… esta bien, SESSHOMARU LLAMADA!!!-

-SI ENSEGUIDA VOY!!-

-Ya viene-

-**_Si gracias_**-

-Aquí tienes Sessho-

-Quien es?-

-Una amiga-Dijo en tono pícaro y salio con Kikyo de la casa

-Diga-

-**_Sesshomaru?-_**

-Si quien habla?-

-**_Shio_**-

Al escuchar esto Sesshomaru abrió los ojos como platos y se le fue el color

-**_Hola, Sesshomaru, estas ahí? Responde Sesshomaru?-_**

Continuará…

* * *

o.O que misterio habra ahi? yo si se!!!!jiji, ahora a contestar reviews!!! 

**Kanna15: **jeje si, pronto todos sabran lo que paso con Naraku jeje, pero proximamente ok? arigatou y te espero en el siguiente!!!

**abril-chan: **A mi tambien me gusta Koga, pero aki no se estara con kag, como ya todos pudieron ver, jeje, pero te prometo que hare uno de koga y...a ver de kien jeje, matta ne!!!

**Brenda jet anime: **oh si, le tengo muchas cosas a ambos, tanto romanticas como de humor jeje, ojala les gusten jeje, gracias por el review!!!

**Seishime:** jeje gracias, prometo hacerlos, pero todo depende del titulo del capi, hay unos mas cortos que otros, pero te aseguro que te entretendras un rato jeje ja ne!!

**Willnira:** Hola!!! no importa, con este me basto, jeje, oajala sigan leyendo!!1 ah sigue tus fics eh!

Bueno gracias a los que me dejaron review y a los que no tambien!!!!

se despide su servidora:

☼Alma-Sama☼


	4. El regreso de Shio

Konichiwa!!!! Ya volvi, ah, mmmm que les dire, asi que ps estoy muy happpy jejeje gracias por entrar jiji

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro 

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 4: El regreso de Shio

-**_Sesshomaru? Sigues ahí? Responde por favor, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero..._**-

-Shi...Shio?-(N/A wuau que coherencia ¬¬) Sesshomaru solo escuchó un suspiro y decidió continuar-Donde estas?-

-**_Aquí en Tokio_**-

-Que haces aquí?-Pregunto de una manera fría que solo ocasionó otro suspiro de la chica

-**_Vine a verte…podemos hablar?_**-

-Para que?-Comenzaba a sonar como reclamo

-**_Necesito aclarar algunas cosas contigo, que dices?_**-

-Esta bien-Contestó resignado

-**_Nos vemos en una hora en la cafetería Sengoku_** **_Jidai_**-

Y eso fue lo único que Sesshomaru escuchó para después colgar y dirigirse a su habitación a darse un baño, vería a Shio de nuevo

-_Shio, como te extrañé_-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba en su recamara preparando unas cuantas maletas, seguro se quedaría en esa mansión un buen tiempo, el necesario para acabar con Naraku, pero no iba a exagerar, de pronto recordó el suceso de la tarde, su ex-novio se besaba con otra, por que reaccionó con tanta calma?

-No lo se, supongo que después de todo no quería del todo a Koga, vaya, nunca lo había pensado, jaja, creo que estaba en un gran error, supongo que solo puede ser mi amigo-Suspira para seguir arreglando sus cosas, pero se detiene cuando toma una fotografía en sus manos, una de su padre y ella cuando era pequeña

-_Papá como te extraño, por que tuvo que pasar eso, aun recuerdo el día que me llevaste al lago-_

Flash back

Una pequeña niña corría a gran velocidad por el bosque con dirección al lago Biwa (N/A es un lago de Japón), su cabello era de color negro y tenia unos hermosos ojos café, detrás de ella un hombre alto, de cabello azabache y ojos negros la venia siguiendo de cerca

-Vamos papá, rápido-

-Ya voy Kagome ya voy-

Pronto la pequeña se detuvo ante el majestuoso lago y se quedo maravillada, tomó la cámara que colgaba de su cuello y sacó algunas fotografías

-Y bien, que te parece princesa?-

-Es muy bonito papá, gracias por traerme aquí, este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños!!-Dijo mientras corría a abrazar a su padre

-Que bueno que te gusto pequeña, oh! Lo siento, ya tienes 9 años, ya no eres pequeña-

-Así es, ya soy una niña grande-Contesto con mucho orgullo

Y así pasaron el día ella y su padre, pescando, nadando y persiguiendo a las ranas que había ahí

Fin del flash back

-Por que?-pregunto al aire en un susurro, su mirada se volvió melancólica y guardó con mucho cuidado la fotografía en su maleta para después cerrarla y ponerla junto alas otras dos, se tumbo en la cama mirando al techo y se quedo dormida, soñando con los días que pasó con su padre

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bien ya llegamos-

Inuyasha y Kikyo llegaron al restaurante, que tenia con un letrero en letra cursiva el nombre _Shikon no Tama_

Inuyasha bajo del carro deportivo, un mustang color rojo, para abrirle la puerta a su novia, Kikyo traía una minifalda azul rey (N/A pero miniminiminiminimini falda!! Zorra!! Ejem ejem, yaya, Ki: A quien le dices Zorra!! Yo: a nadie jeje ¬¬ (murmura) bruja como apareciste aquí Ki: que dijiste!! Yo: Ya lárgate si no quieres que te saque del fic de una buena vez!! Ki: ach (se va) Yo: jajaja le gane!! Ejem sigamos ¬¬) y una blusa blanca con escote (N/A sin comentarios), mientras que Inuyasha (N/A el papacito de inu jeje (se oyen suspiros de las fans) OIGAN!!) traía un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul cielo con las mangas dobladas hasta el antebrazo (N/A ósea se veía bien bueno)

Entraron al restaurante y se dirigieron hacia la mesa que habían reservado, una mesa para dos (N/A para el y para mi!!)

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos al Shikon no Tama, puedo tomar su orden-Dijo un mesero que se les acerco y les dio las cartas del menú

-Que tal si ordenas tu Kikyo?-

-Claro!! Mire tráigame el vino de mejor calidad que tenga y la especialidad del chef-(N/A O.O QUE QUE QUE!! Aprovechada!!)

Ambos hombres se quedaron un poco impactados pero luego el mesero se retiro diciendo que en un momento les traería su orden

-_Esta mujer me va a dejar en quiebra-_Pensó Inuyasha

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru llego justo a tiempo al lugar donde se vería con Shio, usaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos (N/A me derrito yo quiero!!) y se acerco a la mesa donde estaba una chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mimo color, piel morena, vestía un hermoso vestido guinda de tirantes que se adaptaba a su esbelta y bien formada figura

-Seshomaru-Dijo mientras se levantaba

-Shio-Pronuncio acercándose a ella

Y sin previo aviso, Sesshomaru la tomo de los hombros la atrajo hacia si y la beso, era un beso lleno de amor, pasión y todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro

-Te extrañe-Dijo abrazándola-Por que te fuiste?-

-Tuve que hacerlo, mi madre estaba al borde de la muerte, y ya sabes que nunca le agradaste, me pidió que me fuera de inmediato, incluso fue un tipo a mi casa que me llevo directamente al aeropuerto, no pude avisarte, y estando allá, no pude hablarte, perdóname-

-Ya te perdone desde hace mucho-Dijo para volver a besarla

Continuará…

* * *

HAY ya quisirea yo un beso de esa papasito, ah jejje shio es un persinaje que no nacio en este fic, despues publicare en donde nacio shio jiji, bueno a contestar reviews!!! 

**Seishime: **Oh si, ya casi, ya casi, seamos pacientes!!! jeje, si no me equivoco es en el siguiente jiji oh si sera muy bueno, jejej gracias por tu review!!!

**abril-chan: **Pues si pobre Kag, pero bueno, ya veras que koguita no es tan malo jiji y kikio si ya veras que sere algo mala con ella jiji o tal vez no, no lo se, gracias por tu review!!!

**Willnira: **Que bueno que te guste, claro que actualizare pronto, o eso espero nn, no te preocupes matta ne!!!

**Kagome-1551: **No te apures, ya dejaste uno y eso me hace feliz nn, jiji que bueno que te gusta, y si esta divertido, pues no se, lo bueno es que les esta gustando Arigatou!!!

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y a los que dejaron review!!!Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!!!

Alma-Sama


	5. Presentaciones

O yeah, al fin, lo que todos habian esperado, o eso creo, en fin, aqui esta la conti!!!disfrutenla!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 5: Presentaciones

-Gracias Sesshomaru-Dijo la castaña para continuar la velada con el hombre que amaba y hablar de todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llego agotado a su casa, había ido a dejar a su novia para después regresar, la verdad le dolió que Kikyo solo se bajara del auto con un seco "adiós" y entrar a su casa, pero en el fondo sabia que solo estaba con el por dinero y por nada mas. Suspiró cansado y cuando iba a subir las escaleras una melodía lo detuvo (N/A ese tonito de llamada!! llamada!! tienes una llamada!! aquí abajo!!! contesta!!! jajaja es muy gracioso) sacó de su bolsillo su celular (N/A un V3 jajaja si no? Así o mas presumido? Jaja) y contestó

(N/A ya saben, persona que habla del otro lado asi **_blablabla_**)

-Bueno?-

-**_Hey Inuyasha, donde andas hermano?_**-

-Pues en mi casa pervertido- (N/A me pregunto quien será? ¬¬)

-**_Por que no vienes, estamos en una fiesta de lujo_**-

-Estamos?-

-**_Bueno ya sabes, logre convencer a mi Sanguito de que me acompañara, aunque no se por que, pero se enoja cuando me acerco a una chica_**-Dijo en tono inocente

-Ni que fueras un santo Miroku-

-**_Bueno, bueno, y dime, iras mañana a la carrera?_**-

-Claro, quiero mi quinto titulo consecutivo, deseo mantener mi reputación invicta-

-**_Si claro, me lo esperaba, entonces, mañana a las 10 en punto, no llegues tarde, vas a llevar a Kikyo?_**-

-Keh! No creo, ya sabes como es, "hay eso es de callejeros" o "quieres que alguno de esos me rapte y me lleve con el", es una exagerada-

-**_Pues la segunda opción suena tentadora no crees?_**-

-Jajaja si como sea, ya me voy, adiós, ah ya sabes, protección-

-**_Si lo recordare, adiós_**-

Inuyasha cerró su celular y se fue a su recamara, pero le llego una idea a la mente, provocándole una sonrisa malvada

-_Ya veras amorcito, ya veras_-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se levanto perezosamente, no quería ir, pero tenia que, asi que muy lento giró su vista hacia el reloj, el cual marcaba las…

-LAS 7:50!!!- Gritó la chica y corrió al baño a ducharse rápidamente, sacar el ultimo cambio de ropa que quedaba en su armario, ya que lo demás estaba en las maletas, no era nada feo, pero no tan elegante, unos pescadores negros, con un par de listones colgando de cada pierna, una blusa sin mangas con cuello tipo polo de color verde limón claro, y unas sandalias negras, se cepillo el cabello y lo sujeto en una media coleta, dejando un mechón travieso suelto, se puso un poco de brillo, tomo las maletas y bajo rápidamente la escalera.

-YA ME VOY MAMA!!KAEDE!!-

-Hija espera, no has desayunado-

-Asi es Kagome, te prepararé algo-

-No asi esta bien Kaede, desayunare con el señor Taisho, las voy a extrañar-Dijo dándoles un fuerte abrazo a las dos mujeres, para después salir por la puerta y subirse a su motocicleta, colocando las maletas, en algunos compartimientos que ella misma había diseñado

-Promete que llamarás!!-Gritó su madre apenas para que su hija la escuchara

-Claro que si- y salio de la mansión a toda velocidad

-_Maldición, las 8, aun me queda media hora, pero, no se cuanto tarde en llegar-_Pensó la pelinegra mirando de reojo su reloj de mano

El cabello que sobresalía del casco, volaba majestuosamente, haciendo ver a la chica como una diosa, mientras que los chicos que la veían pasar quedaban anonados con su belleza

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las 8:10 y el seguía acostado, no quería levantarse, hasta que el ruido de la puerta lo hizo levantarse para ir a abrir de mala gana

-Buenos días hijo-Dijo Inu No Taisho muy animado al chico

-Keh! Para que me levantaste tan temprano-Pronuncio mientras se tallaba los ojos

-Hoy es un día muy especial, tendremos visitas, vístete, pronto, algo formal, quiero que causes una buena impresión a muestro invitado-Hizo énfasis a esto ultimo, mientras que con una sonrisa traviesa salía del cuarto de su hijo menor y bajaba las escaleras

Mientras tanto, el chico maldecía por lo bajo, se metió a la tina y abrió la llave del agua caliente y la fría para lograr una temperatura tibia, se relajo y dejo que su largo cabello plateado se esparciera por la tina

Cuando termino, se enredo una toalla y se dirigió a su cama, donde al parecer, había un traje azul profundo y una camisa blanca, junto con una corbata, nada era del agrado de Inuyasha.

-Y creen que me voy a poner esto ja!- exclamo de modo orgulloso, pero luego ablando la mirada y comenzó a vestir, pero no se puso el saco ni la corbata, dejo la camisa con tres botones desabrochados y desfajada, las mangas dobladas, asi como a el le gustaban, se arreglo el cabello que estaba algo enmarañado y salio de su habitación

Bajo lentamente las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor, pero el sonido de la puerta lo detuvo, maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver que nadie en la bendita casa se dignaba a abrir, se acerco de mala gana y abrió, la puerta, donde una chica con algunas maletas estaba parada

-lo siento, no aceptamos callejeros-Dijo para cerrarle la puerta en la nariz a la joven

Cuando se disponía a alejarse, el timbre volvió a sonar y abrió la puerta para ver de nuevo a la misma chica, pero ahora parecía enojada

-Ya te dije que NO recogemos callejeras-

-Oh! Kagome que gusto!-exclamo su padre detrás de el, ocasionando que la muchacha se alegrara y sonriera

-Señor Inu No Taisho-contesto con una reverencia

-Pero pasa no te quedes ahí, y deja llamar a alguien para que lleve tus maletas-

-No me gustaría molestarlo-

-Pero si no es molestia, Nazuna!-

Pronto una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules apareció frente a ellos

-Dígame-

-Lleva por favor las maletas a la habitación que esta al lado de la de Inuyasha-Ante esto el susodicho adopto una expresión de enojo

-Enseguida-Y con una leve reverencia, cumplió con la orden y se alejó del grupo

-Por aquí, Kagome sígueme, vayamos al comedor, anda Inuyasha, no te quedes atrás!-

-_Con que el es Inuyasha_-Kagome entonces recordó que ese era el nombre de su nuevo protegido, sonrió maliciosamente y siguió al señor Inu No Taisho, este le invito a sentarse y el se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras Inuyasha se sentaba justo en frente de Kagome, analizándola de pies a cabeza

-_Y quien es esta niñita, a que ha venido, grr esto me da mala espina-_ Pensó mientras la veía sonreír al recibir su desayuno, pero su curiosidad no pudo mas y le pregunto a su padre- padre, Que hace ella aquí?-

Inu No Taisho sonrió y se dirigió a su hijo

-Recuerdas que te dije que te buscaría un guardaespaldas?-

-Si, pero, a que viene eso, que tiene que ver ella?-Pregunto consternado, no entendía lo que pasaba, miro a la chica y ella seguía comiendo con una amplia sonrisa, hasta que subió la mirada hacia el y lo miro con malicia, causándole algo de nerviosismo

-Hijo, te presento a tu nueva guardaespaldas, Kagome Higurashi-

La aludida se levanto con la sonrisa aun más amplia, mientras Inuyasha sentía que se le iba el aire

-Gu…guardaespaldas?-

Continuará…

* * *

Hey que le sparecio la reaccion de Inu? muajajaja, cof cof cof digo, bueno, al fin ya se sabe un poco de miroku y sango, no mucho, pero pronto, a si, y la venganza, aperecera hasta como el capi 16, es que ya lo tengo escrito y tendran que esperarse un poco jejeje n.nU

**Seishime: **Al fin jajaja ya lo viste, pero mejoraran las cosas, o no? jajaja bueno, gracias por leer y te espero en el siguiente!!

**Willnira:** jejeje me halagas, no te apures, no le durara el gusto a esa hija de toda su piiiiii jiji ojala te haya gustado este capi lo hice con muuucho esjuerzo, jojo matta ne!!!

Ojala dejen un review y me digan que les parecio!!1

Alma-Sama


	6. Conociendonos

Olazzzzz ya regrese, es que tengo problemas con el internet y tuve que subir el cap a un ciber T.T

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 6: Conociéndonos

Kagome hacia el mayor esfuerzo por no reírse, el joven de cabellera plateada estaba en shock, veía a su padre, luego a Kagome y viceversa, el señor Inu No Taisho también luchaba por no reírse de su hijo, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-Yo voy a abrir, mientras pueden conocerse-Dijo Inutaisho y fue a abrir

Después de unos momentos de estarse mirando mutuamente, La chica rompió el silencio

-Y bien?-

-Eh?-Fue lo único que pudo articular Inuyasha (N/A que no sabe decir otra cosa?)

-Vas estarte así todo el día o vas a decir algo?-

El joven trataba de asimilar las palabras

-Si, como diablos es que eres una chica?-

Kagome visiblemente se molesto por la pregunta, siempre le pasaba eso cuando debía cuidar de un hombre

-Mira niño, quiero que sepas…-

-Hey hermanito…-pero guardó silencio a una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos café-Buen día señorita-Dijo cortésmente

-Buen día-E hizo una pequeña reverencia ante aquel imponente joven que se parecía mucho al tal Inuyasha, posiblente eran hermanos

-Mi nombre es Seshomaru Taisho-

-Kagome Higurashi, un placer-

-Y dígame señorita, a que ha venido, si se puede saber-(N/A Sesshy siempre tan respetuoso o.O)

-Pues ella ha venido a cuidar de tu hermano, Sesshomaru-Dijo de pronto el padre

Sesshomaru abrió un poco los ojos de la impresión, dirigiendo la mirada a la chica que tenía una sonrisa y a su hermano que tenía una enorme cara de frustración que no podía con ella

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, en una casa algo vieja, estaba sentado en un sillón rojo, frente a una fogata, un hombre, de aproximadamente 30 años, de cabello negro y ojos que parecían rojos de ira, de tez algo morena y robusto, apuesto, pero sin duda alguna, malvado.

Parecía estar bastante enfadado por el acontecimiento de hace unas semanas, en la campaña de su eterno rival, habría logrado matar a ese mocoso, de no haber sido por que la multitud de guardaespaldas se había percatado segundos antes y salvar al muchacho

-Maldita sea-

Flash back

En un parque público de Tokio, se situaba la conferencia de prensa del candidato a la presidencia, Inu No Taisho, a sus lados, sus dos hijos, el mayor Seshomaru y el menor Inuyasha, los tres sonreían mientras contestaban a las preguntas de los periodistas

Pero un poco mas retirado, escondido en las ramas de un árbol muy frondoso, se encontraban dos sujetos, Hiten y Manten, ambos tenían armas apuntando peligrosamente a los tres, en ese momento se escucho una voz proveniente del comunicador que traía Hiten

(N/A ya saben, persona del otro lado **_blablablabla_**)

-**_Ya están listos?_**-

-Así es, a quien quiere que matemos primero?-

-**_No estaría mal que mataran al más pequeño_**-

-De acuerdo-

Ambos hombres encendieron el láser de sus armas y los dirigieron hacia el pecho del chico, pero cuando estaban por disparar, los guardaespaldas se dieron cuenta y tiraron al chico al suelo, todos los presentes gritaron y corrieron, y los hermanos fueron atrapados y condenados por intento de asesinato

Fin del flash back

-Pero esta vez, esa familia desaparecerá miembro por miembro-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El atardecer al fin aparecía, mientras el astro rey se ocultaba tras las montañas, dejaba el cielo iluminado con destellos rojos, anaranjados y amarillos, logrando así una preciosa vista, poco a poco el cielo se fue oscureciendo y las estrellas aparecieron lentamente, dejando ver igualmente a la preciosa luna

El día había sido demasiado atareado, por lo menos así había sido para el chico de mirada ámbar, el tener que soportar un golpe tan bajo en su orgullo, que dirían sus "amigos" (N/A nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬) cuando vieran a su guardaespaldas

-Una chica!! Oh kami, esto no puede ser peor-

Pronto una melodía lo saco de sus pensamientos (N/A ya saben tiene un mensaje, pongan la que quieran ¬.¬) al revisar su celular pudo leer el mensaje:

Hey inu, t stamos sperando, ya sabes

Mir

Farfullo por lo bajo y se puso su chaqueta de cuero, en unas hora tendría la carrera y ya no faltaba mucho para que todos en la casa estarían dormidos, además su tonta guarura no había salido de su habitación desde la tarde, así que tendría el camino libre, aunque los minutos pasaban lento, pronto ya eran las 9:00 de la noche.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación y bajo con el menor ruido posible, salio de la casa y se fue hacia la cochera, tomo un Ferrari que le había regalado su padre, de color rojo brillante, lo encendió y salio de la mansión

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba en su nueva habitación, se parecía a la suya, espaciosa y linda, pero no tenia ese sentimiento de paz, se puso unos pantalones negros y una blusa igual, unos zapatos del mismo color, estaba cómoda si, de pronto escucho como abrían la puerta, salio levemente de la habitación y vio a Inuyasha, rápidamente se puso una chaqueta y corrió detrás de el, lo vio salir de la casa, lo siguió hasta la cochera, mientras el se alejaba en el auto rojo ella tomo su motocicleta, se puso el casco ocultando su larga cabellera azabache y arranco tras el.

Estuvieron conduciendo por un tiempo, hasta que el chico llego a un lugar algo desierto, freno y bajo del carro, para ir a encontrarse con un chico que tenia unos ojos azules y el cabello negro algo largo, lo suficiente para amarrarlo en una pequeña coleta baja, el estaba junto a una chica castaña, ojos marrón, muy linda, al parecer eran novios, pronto mas personas se acercaron, al parecer todas eran de la misma edad, y alrededor había muchas motocicletas, Kagome lo supo entonces, corrían en motocicleta esas carreras callejeras que estaban estrictamente prohibidas por la ley

Continuará…

* * *

Que les dire? psss esta capi esta raro, xP en fin , ojala les haya gustado!!!! ah y lamento hoy no contestar reviews, pero komo ya les dije, estoy en un ciber, y bueno... ya me tengo que ir, pero les prometo que en el proximo capitulo les contestare!!!

Alma-Sama


	7. Carreras clandestinas

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 7: Carreras clandestinas

Abrió sus ojos chocolate en señal de sorpresa, su protegido era un chico rebelde (N/A y soy rebelde, cuando no sigo a los demás y soy rebelde, ejem, etto, mejor sigamos)

-_Bien, así lo quiere, ya vera, vas a aprender de la forma más dura que conozco_-Pensó la chica mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un número

(N/A se los tengo que volver a recordar? ¬¬)(N/A creo que si, persona que habla del otro lado del teléfono **_blablabla_**)

-**_Alo?_**-

-Hola Koga, que haces?-

-**_Kagome? Ah pues estoy en el gimnasio, pasa algo?_**- (N/A ahí vive o que? o.O)

-Si, necesito que tomes la patrulla que tenemos y la traigas a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del la fabrica abandonada-

-**_Que?_**-

-Ah y ponte el uniforme de oficial, tengo planeado que arrestes a un chico de cabellera plateada junto con uno de ojos azules y una chica castaña, entendiste?-

-**_Esta_** **_bien, pero Kagome necesitamos hablar_**-

-De eso hablaremos después Koga, ahora has lo que te pido-

-**_Como digas_**-

-Bien y ahora-Kagome se acomodo el cabello dentro del casco y subió a su moto para llegar hasta aquel grupo de personas

-Mira Inuyasha, parece que ahí viene otro corredor-

-Ja, Miroku por favor tu crees que un novato podrá ganarme?-

-Uno nunca sabe amigo, o tu que dices Sanguito?-Dijo intentando posar su mano en (N/A como debería escribirlo? Trasero, em posaderas, nalgas? No se, a ver… aya se!) la parte trasera de la chica

Plaf! Una sonora cachetada se escucho por todo el lugar, provocando que el chico tuviera una marca roja en su mejilla

-Eres un pervertido Miroku! No se como te puedes apodar Houshi, si no tienes nada de monje!-

-Cálmate mi querida Taijiya, tu sabes que te quiero demasiado como para no dejarte de hacer cariños, o que, ahora me vas a negar que sientes algo por mi?-le dijo acercándose provocativamente a la joven ocasionándole un sonrojo

-Miroku, yo…-

-Hey hey hey tortolos, ya paren si, que la carrera ya va empezar Miroku –

-Ah si es cierto, vamos ya-

Todos los chicos se pusieron los cascos y subieron a sus motos, la de Miroku era de un morado casi para llegar al azul profundo, y la de Inuyasha roja (N/A que novedad) había varios chicos en posición, pero entre todos había uno en una moto negra, el cual llamo la atención de Inuyasha

-HANYOU!!HOUSHI!!-Eran los gritos de los que estaban alrededor esperando que la carrera comenzara

Un disparo fue la señal de salida para todos, iban muy parejos pero después de un tiempo solo cuatros motos peleaban por el liderato

-VAMOS HANYOU!!HOUSHI!!!!!-

Inuyasha y Miroku eran solo dos que peleaban por ganar, los otros dos nadie los había vistos, al parecer el de la motocicleta amarilla no duraría mucho, pero el piloto de la moto negra, se veía duro de vencer, y así fue, pronto quien conducía la moto amarilla se quedo atrás dejando solo a tres competidores

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naraku se encontraba en el estudio de su casa, con una copa de vino en la mano derecha, estaba hablando con alguien, un chico de unos 20 años, de cabello negro y largo, ojos negros, apuesto, pero con una mirada desafiante

-Y bien, entonces estas listo? Recuerda que en dos días será la cena donde darán la conferencia de prensa Inu No Taisho y sus hijos, y quiero que todo resulte a la perfección-

-Claro que así será, mandare a uno de mis mejores elementos, Hakudoshi, además yo también iré, matar a esa familia no será problema, así como lo hicimos con (N/A aclaro, el nombre que pondré a continuación es producto de mi descabellada imaginación, no es real) Sakato Higurashi-

-Así es Onigumo, lastima que dejo a sus hijos y a su esposa, pero a si es la vida-

-Sin embargo, la chica no esta nada mal, me refiero a Kagome-

-Pues si, pero ya de que nos sirve, no importa ya, enfócate en eso, no me gustaría que fallaras-Dijo y apretó la copa en su mano tan fuerte que la rompió

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La carrera continuaba, en primer lugar iba Inuyasha, en segundo Miroku y detrás de ellos el conductor de la moto negra, Inuyasha iba muy confiado, pero Miroku estaba algo tenso, y dirigía su mirada hacia el conductor desconocido

-_Tengo un mal presentimiento, no se, pero creo que ese chico planea hacer algo, y estoy seguro que no será bueno, pero que?-_Miroku se sorprendió al ver al chico a un lado suyo y Miroku logro ver a través del casco una sonrisa de maldad, lo que le causo un escalofrío, mientras veía al chico adelantarse para alcanzar a Inuyasha

Inuyasha estaba demasiado contento, de nuevo ganaría, o eso creyó antes de ver al novato de la moto negra rebasarlo y hacerle una seña con la mano entono de burla, esto lo enfureció enormemente, y subió la velocidad, estando casi a la par con el chico, lucho por adelantarse, sin embargo los movimientos del contrincante se lo impedían, hasta que termino la carrera, Inuyasha quedó en segundo lugar.

Continuará…

* * *

MAldita pagina!!!!!!!!! ash, ya habia contestado tooodos los reviews, ash que corage, pero en fin, resumiendo, ejem, les agradezco que sigan leyendo , Como vieron que le ganaron a Inuyasha? oh eso duele!!!! a y lo del v3, lo que pasa es que este capi tenia mucho escrito, y ese cel estaba de moda, ah si, quien quiera vengarse de kikyou, manden sus sugerencias!!!! cualquiera es aceptada!!! muajajaja, ejem, si continuando, el proximo capitulo es : Atrapado, con mas personajes, mas cosas por descubrir, no se lo pierdan!!!!

Lady of Souls


	8. Atrapado

HOLAAAA!!!!! oh kami, soy tan feliz!!! al fin sali de mis problemas en casa y actualizare mas seguido!!!! (nadie festeja) que malvados son... ejem komo les decia... ya ni se u.uU mejor, lean y ya!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 8: Atrapado

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos, Hanyou, es decir, Inuyasha, había perdido frente a un novato, el chico bastante molesto, se bajo de la moto y se quito el casco, se acerco como depredador a su presa y llego junto al chico

-Quien rayos eres?-pero el chico no dijo nada, Inuyasha se enfado aun mas con esto, así que sin la mas mínima calma sujeto fuertemente el brazo del chico-TE PREGUNTE QUE QUIEN ERES!!!-

El "chico" (N/A por que obviamente no lo es) se soltó del agarre de Inuyasha, y muy despacio subió sus brazos hasta su cabeza, dispuesto a quitárselo, pero justo cuando eso iba a suceder, escucharon una sirena, todos voltearon ágilmente y vieron una patrulla de policía, velozmente todos los espectadores corrieron a sus autos dispuestos al escape, sin embargo Inuyasha seguía viendo con enojo al chico

-INUYASHA!!!MUEVETE!!!-Escucho gritar a Miroku, así que corrió a su auto, llego y busco sus llaves, no las encontró, no sabia que hacer

-Inuyasha!!!Ven sube!!!-Esta vez fue Sango

Sin dudarlo corrió velozmente hacia ellos, justo cuando subió la patrulla ya les había cerrado el paso

-Maldición!-dijo Inuyasha, giro un poco su mirada, y vio como el chico que le había ganado se acercaba corriendo y se ponía delante de ellos, los chicos aun en el auto se quedaron algo impactados, los estaba defendiendo?

-_Pero que le pasa, por que no huye?-_Se preguntaba mentalmente Inuyasha

Lentamente de la patrulla salió un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro sujeto en una coleta, traía el uniforme de policía pero se veía muy joven, se acerco al chico y lo tomo del brazo para subirlo del lado del copiloto, el chico no puso resistencia y entro en la patrulla

-No se resistan, cooperen por favor-Comento el joven policía

-Hasta cree que nos vamos entregar así como así-Dijo Inuyasha, pero Miroku lo detuvo

-Tranquilo amigo, no queremos más problemas-

Los tres entraron a la parte de atrás de la patrulla (N/A ya saben, la que esta separada por una reja), aunque Inuyasha fue mas a regañadientes que por voluntad propia, la patrulla arranco y se dirigieron a un gran almacén, al parecer los dos chicos que iban adelante estaban mirando constantemente por el retrovisor y los espejos laterales, como buscando algo o a alguien

De pronto el policía acelero de golpe y entraron a un gran almacén, el auto se dio la vuelta y ambos chicos salieron a toda prisa y se colocaron delante da la patrulla esperando a alguien

Pocos minutos después, un auto negro llego y de ahí se bajaron dos tipos, uno era alto de cabello y ojos negros, fornido y apuesto, el otro tenía una apariencia más pálida, cabello blanco y unos ojos al parecer de un violeta claro.

-Koga, un gusto volver a verte-Comento el mas alto

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo Onigumo-Comento con desagrado

-Que lastima, mira te presento a nuestro nuevo elemento, Hakudoshi-El aludido formo una media sonrisa y dirigió su mirada hacia Inuyasha y sus amigos

-Creo que ahí esta lo que buscamos-Señalándolos

-Eso ni lo piensen, a ellos no se acercan-dijo el chico que aun traía el casco (N/A no será incomodo? Lo que hay que hacer para ocultar nuestra identidad…) a quien Inuyasha dirigió toda su atención

-_Creo conocer esa voz, pero donde?-_

-Oye niño no te entrometas-

-COMO ME DIJISTE!!!-

Koga se hizo unos pasos para atrás, sabia que esto no iba a estar bien, así que se alejo un poco para disfrutar de la masacre (N/A que sádica soy)

El "chico" se enfureció y se quito el casco dejando caer su larga melena azabache, fue cuando ahí todos descubrieron que era una chica, el único que no parecía impresionado era Koga, que tenía una amplia sonrisa en los labios

Continuará…

* * *

Lo se, lo se, esta muy corto, pero lo necesitaba para que el titulo concordar, o ma so menos, u.u, como sea, bien, ya vimos que el apuesto y encantador oficial era nuestro lobito, y ps que ya salio Haku, no pienso sakarlo mucho...osi, todavia faltan kagura y kanna, esto se empieza a poner bueno, huya!!!! ejem, agradecere a todas las personas que me han escrito review:

**abril-chan, Willnira, serena tsukino chiba, kanna15, Brenda jet anime, meryinustar, Silvemy89, Seishime, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, Kagome 1551**

Muchas gracias a todos por eso, me inspiran, necesito ayuda!!!! la venganza contra Kikyou, sera como hasta el capi 16, mas o menos, pero necesito prepararla, para que quede,bien, aemas de que debo trabajar en A Sweet Tale...

Bueno, cuidense y nos vemos el proximo capitulo!!!

Lady of Souls


	9. Sorpresas y mas sorpresas

Hola! que bueno que siguen leyendo, se los agradezco muchisimo!!!!!

bueno, aki esta el siguiente capitulo de GUARDAESPALDAS, disfrutenlo!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 9: Sorpresas y mas sorpresas

Todos a excepción de Koga quedaron boquiabiertos, una chica le había ganado a Inuyasha!! (N/A por lo de la carrera)

-A MI NADIE ME LLAMA NIÑO!!-Se abalanzo sobre Hakudoshi y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara, luego giro su cabeza hacia Onigumo, quien asombrado retrocedió

-Eres tu!!-Exclamo asustado, pero luego una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios-Mi linda Kagome, cuanto tiempo sin verte, no sabes como te extrañe-

-Me das asco Onigumo-

-Querida, imagínate la cara que pondrá "ya sabes quien" cuando sepa quien es el que anda tras el-

-Me importa un comino-

-Esta bien, pero ya veras, tu como muchos otros, no podrás hacer nada dulzura-Con esto Onigumo tomo a un Hakudoshi inconciente para subir al auto e irse

-Ese mal nacido, dime Koga como están-

-Pues no lo se-El chico dirigió su vista hacia los tres muchachos-Averigüémoslo-

Ambos se acercaron a la patrulla y abrieron la puerta, Koga les hizo una señal para que salieran y estos lo hicieron algo temerosos, cuando por fin estuvieron afuera, Inuyasha no aguanto su curiosidad

-Dime, como es que supiste lo que pasaría?-

-Bueno, te seguí-Contesto la chica con mucha calma-y con respecto a lo de los tipos anteriores, pues a decir verdad, llevo mucho tiempo persiguiéndolos-

De pronto Miroku se acerco a ella y le tomo de las manos

-Disculpe mi falta de cortesía señorita, mi nombre es Miroku Ikawa, es un placer para mi estar con semejante belleza, dígame no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-Pero un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo separarse de Kagome-Sanguito, cada vez estas mas fuerte-Dijo sobándose la cabeza (N/A ese pervertido, nunca cambiara u.u)

-Y tú más pervertido cada vez, discúlpalo, mi nombre es Sango Hirokawa (N/A de donde rayos saque ese apellido? o.O)-Decía extendiéndole la mano

-Kagome Higurashi, un placer-Le contesto mientras le correspondía el saludo

-Oye Kag, que vamos a hacer con ellos-Decía Koga con mirada maliciosa

-Mmmm buena pregunta, creo que por esta vez no los llevaremos con la ley, pero ya están advertidos-

-Claro que si señorita Kagome, le aseguro que nos portaremos bien-

-JA sobre todo tu Miroku-Decía Inuyasha bufándose

-Huy ni que tu fueras un angelito Inuyasha-

-Ahora que recuerdo-Dijo Kagome con un chasquido de dedos-Que le diré a tu padre Inubaka-

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, a excepción de Inuyasha claro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-COMO PUDIERON FALLAR!!!-Gritaba Naraku a Hakudoshi y Onigumo quienes solo agachaban la cabeza-SOLO LES PEDI QUE ACABARON CON ESE NIÑO!!QUE TAN DIFICIL PUEDE SER!!!-Llego al punto que tomo a Hakudoshi por la camisa zarandeándolo-SON UN PAR DE INUTILES!!-dijo para soltarlo

-Señor Naraku, es que no sabíamos que esa chica iba estar ahí-Se defendió temeroso Hakudoshi

-Chica, que chica?-

-No lo se, me golpeo, pero creo que Onigumo sabe quien es-

-Onigumo, quien era esa chica?-

-La hija de Higurashi, Kagome-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mañana era tibia, digna de un paseo por el parque, los pájaros entonaban alegres sus melodías, los niños corrían alegres por las calles, las parejas de enamorados caminaban tomados de la mano sin duda un hermoso día

En la mansión Taisho, se presentaba una "pequeña" discusión familiar…

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO SESSHOMARU!!-

-Vamos Inuyasha admítelo, se que anoche te escapaste a jugar esas carreras callejeras-

_- Maldita sea _ESCUCHAME SESSHOMARU LO QUE YO…-Pero el menor de los Taisho fue interrumpido por dos personas que acababan de llegar al comedor, Inu No Taisho Y Kagome

-Buen día-Dijeron al unísono

-Hijos míos (N/A ya parece padre jaja) debo anunciarles que mañana será la nueva conferencia de prensa, será una reunión de gala, estarán todas las personas importantes y la prensa-

-Y luego-Dijo el menor ganándose un golpe por parte de su hermano

-Que TODOS vamos a ir-

Continuará…

* * *

Mmmm... que les dire? que ps, se avecina una fiesta!!!!!! y va estar de lujo!!! a excepcion de como terminaran kikyo e inu, sera muy chafa, pero bueno, ya que no me han dicho sus ideas, a excepciones de algunos, claro, asi sera por el momento, pero es definitivo, el capitulo 16 es el de la venganza!!!! y bueno, ler agradeceria que me dejaran un review

Gracias a : **Meryinustar, Willnira, Brenda jet anime** y a** serena tsukino chiba** por sus reviews del capitulo pasado, espero y hayan disfrutado este!!!!

Lady of Souls


	10. Preparativos

Hola!!!! ya regrese n.n soy feliz jeje bueno, aki les traigo el capitulo 10 y ya casi es la fiesta jaja!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/A notas de la autora)

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 10: Preparativos

-TOOOOODOOOOS!!!!-Dijeron los tres chicos al unísono

-Si, así que mas les vale que se consigan una pareja, y pronto, bueno nos vemos, tengo unos asuntos de la fiesta que arreglar-Y así Inu No Taisho se marcho dejando a los tres con una gran insatisfacción

-Keh! Que padre tan adorable-Menciono el menor cruzándose de brazos

-Ya lo creo-Dijo el mayor imitando el gesto

-Que bueno que no es el mío-Dijo la pelinegra

Ding dong (N/A es el timbre de la puerta jeje)

Inuyasha fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con sus amigos, Sango, Miroku y otro chico

-Hola chicos-Dijo alegre el chico de ojos dorados

-Hola Inuyasha-Saludo Sango

-Que tal amigo-Dijo Miroku estrechando la mano con su amigo-por cierto, mira quien vino con nosotros, Hoyo-menciono señalando al tercer chico, de mirada castaña alegre, su cabello corto y del mismo color que sus ojos, era de la misma altura que Miroku, solo que tenia un aire mas pacifico y tierno (N/A auch esto se puso bueno)

-Que tal Inuyasha-Saludo cordialmente Hoyo

-Hola-La verdad era que a Inuyasha no le agradaba mucho el chico, no sabia por que, simplemente no le agradaba

-Hey hermano muévete, que haces tanto ahí en la puerta!!!-Gritó Sesshomaru

-Quizás salio a hacer sus necesidades el perrito!!-Dijo Kagome en tono de burla, ocasionando unas sonoras carcajadas de todos los presentes, incluso de Sesshomaru (N/A jajaja que divertido, además, sessho merece reírse debes en cuando jaja)

Sesshomaru y Kagome se dirigieron a la puerta y se encontraron con los amigos de Inuyasha

-Señorita Kagome!!-Grito Miroku emocionado, y fue a tomarle las manos a la chica-déjeme decirle que se ve hermosa señorita-

-Jajajaja gracias Miroku, que tal Sango-Menciono Kagome apartándose del chico pervertido (N/A Miroku, pervertido? Nah! En serio? Jaja)

-Muy bien Kagome, aunque como veras-dijo jalándole la oreja a Miroku-este pervertido me colma la paciencia-Todos volvieron a reír

-Oye, y quien es ese otro chico?-Pregunto Kagome extrañada ya que a el no lo había visto

-Mil disculpas, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Hoyo Akitoki-Dijo el chico y le beso la mano a la chica

-Jaja que caballero, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, es un placer-

-El gusto es mío señorita-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toda la tarde, Inuyasha había estado de mal humor, y lo peor es que no sabia el por que, lo que causaba obviamente un enojo mayor

Lo único que sabía era que cada vez que Kagome se reía de los comentarios de Hoyo, apretaba los puños, la razón?, ni el mismo la sabía

-_Maldición!!! Por que me siento así!!!-_

-Inuyasha…-

-_Esto no puede pasarme_-

-Inuyasha-

-_Por que_-

-INUYASHA!!!!!!-

El chico salio de sus pensamientos del susto

-Que sucede?-

-Que llevo media hora tratando de decirte algo-Dijo Miroku algo enojado-y no nos hacías caso-termino diciendo Sango

-Lo lamento, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando-

-En que si se puede saber-

-O en quien-Miroku le dirigió a Inuyasha una mirada picara, a lo que el chico se sonrojo

-Que tonterías dices Houshi, como molestas-

-Entonces es una chica-

-Que?-Dijeron Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha a la vez

-Que mi querido hermanito esta enamorado, solo que no se los quiere decir, verdad-

-DEJATE DE TONTERIAS SESSHOMARU; A MI NO ME GUSTA ESA TONTA DE KAGOME!!!!!-(N/A baka ¬¬ se descubrió solo)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Mañana en la noche, el presidente Inu No Taisho, dará una cena de gala, donde será la conferencia de prensa, el motivo del festejo es su elección como presidente de Japón, se dice que solo dejaran entrar a las personas con invitación además de que habrá una mayor seguridad, debido a los intentos de homicidio hacia sus hijos, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, en otras noticias, la nueva…-**

-Ya me lo esperaba-dijo el individuo que acababa de apagar el televisor, levantando la bocina del teléfono y marcaba un número

-Onigumo-

-**_Que desea señor Naraku_**-

-Al parecer Inu No Taisho hará una fiesta, pero creo que no nos va a invitar-

-**_Entonces habrá que ir aun sin invitación, no señor?_**-

-Así es, avísale al inútil de Hakudoshi, pero esta vez…lleva a Kagura y a Kana-

-**_A...a...Ka...Kagura y a Kana? Pero señor, ellas…_**-

-Obedece Onigumo, si no quieres que me desquite contigo-

-**_Esta bien señor, cuando será la fiesta?_**-

-Mañana en la noche-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku, Sango y Sesshomaru estaban con la boca abierta, Inuyasha había dicho que le gustaba Kagome? (N/A les digo que es un baka)

-Que dijiste Inuyasha?-

-Acaso te gusta la señorita Kagome?-

-CLARO QUE NO!!!-Dijo con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza

Inuyasha estaba mas que confundido, de donde había salido eso? Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero daba gracias a Kami de que Hoyo y Kagome no lo escucharon, ya que si lo hubieran hecho, no hubiera sabido que hacer…

-Entonces ya se lo que tienes Inuyasha!!-Exclamo Miroku victorioso

-De que hablas Miroku?-

-Pues de lo distraído que estas, y de por que te enojas al ver a la señorita Kagome y a Hoyo juntos…-Dijo pensativo

-Y que es señor detective?-dijo con sarcasmo

-Pues eso que tú tienes se llaman…-

-LOSELOTES!!!! ELOTES CALIENTITOS!!! LOSELOTES!!!!-Grito un vendedor desde afuera de la casa (N/A jajaja eso hacemos mis amigos y yo, verdad que es original es una forma de decir CELOS XD)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se dirigía a su habitación, si no se equivocaba eran como las 10 de la noche, estaba completamente agotado, y quien no? Hablar con Kikyo en verdad que cansa…

Flash back

-Kikyo quiero hablar contigo-

-**_Y ahora que Inuyasha_**-

-_Esta mujer me esta colmando la paciencia_ Si, quería invitarte a la fiesta que va a hacer mi padre mañana por la noche-

-**_UNA FIESTA!!!!! Claro que si Inuyasha!!!!_**-

-Bien, es de gala, te recojo mañana a las 7 en punto-

-**_De acuerdo adiós_**-

-Keh! Ahora me cuelga, en serio que no la soporto…-

Fin del flash back

-Ya no se que voy a hacer…-

Al fin llego a su habitación, lo único que quería era dormir, habían sido demasiadas cosas en un día, primero, llegaba su "querido" amigo Hoyo, luego sentía celos, según Miroku, y encima debía soportar que Kikyo solo le hablaba con entusiasmo cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con la "alta sociedad".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Continuará…

* * *

Orale, jeje bueno, komo estuvo, tsk inuyasha es un celoso de primera u.u ya ni la hace, bueno, agradezco profundamente a todos lo ke me dejaron review jeje me hacen inmensamente feliz nOn, ke feliz soy, jeje bueno, los dejo mie keridos lectores, por ke su autora debe trabajar, ah y no se olviden de mandar sus sugerencias para la venganza vs Kikyou!!!!

Lady of Souls


	11. La fiesta

Hola!!! espero que todos se encuentren bien a pesar de que estoy algo atareado con mis estudios, pero aqui me tienen, trayendoles algo para que se entretengan de vez en cuando jeje, y este fic se lo dedico a una gran amiga que le gusta muucho, y que me halaga que me felicite jeje, gracias por entrar y sin mas preanbulos, disfrutenlo!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 11: La fiesta

Termino de subir las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero al dirigir su mirada a un sofá que tenia…

-KYAAAAAA!!!!!-

-CALLATE PERRO!!!!QUE NO VES QUE YA TODOS DUERMEN!!!-

-QUE HACES…-pero fue interrumpido

-Te dije que te callaras!-dijo en un tono mas bajo

-_Pero que le pasa!! Ella no es quien para decirme que hacer!!! _Que rayos haces aquí Kagome, es MI habitación- Contesto molesto

-Si serás, si serás, acaso tengo que recordarte que yo soy TU GUARDAESPALDAS, que tienes en esa cabezota de teflón!!-La chica ya se había cruzado de brazos, estaba visiblemente molesta

-Si, pero que tiene que ver eso con que estés en Mi habitación- (N/A vaya que es posesivo el muchachito ¬¬)

Kagome puso cara seria, bajo los brazos que reposaban en su pecho y suspiro pesadamente

-Sabes quien es Naraku verdad?-El chico asintió con la cabeza-pues veras, por si no lo sabias, yo lo busco desde hace tres años-

-Por que? Que sucedió hace tres años?-

La chica se sentó en el sofá y volvió a suspirar

-Hace tres años…mi padre y yo estábamos en una pequeña fiesta…-

Flash back

Las luces del salón, bien podían cegar a cualquiera, aunque lo hacían relucir, era simplemente hermoso, todos los invitados vestían de gala, algunos bailaban mientras otros conversaban alegremente

En medio de la pista de baile, un hombre bailaba con su hija, ambos sonreían alegres y disfrutaban el momento

Interrupción del flash back

-Vaya, suena bien-Dijo el peliplateado

-Si, pero…-

Continuación del flash back

De pronto la música paro de golpe, muchos reclamaban, pero al ver una figura masculina en frente de la pareja padre e hija, todos los invitados guardaron silencio

-Buenas noches señor Higurashi, señorita-Dijo con una reverencia

-Naraku-Dijo Sakato

Kagome retrocedió un paso, sabía que ese hombre no era bueno, y algo le decía que algo malo iba a suceder

-Veo que disfrutan de la fiesta, aquí mismo quiero decirle, mi estimado Sakato, que me apena hacer lo que voy a realizar en este momento, pero debido a su falta de cooperación, ya que no quiso contribuir en mi proyecto, me vera en la necesidad de asesinarlo-

Toda la gente enmudeció, ese hombre planeaba realizar una asesinato en público!!!Kagome estaba en shock, no podía a similar las palabras del hombre, pero para cuando pudo reaccionar, fue demasiado tarde, un disparo seguido de los gritos de miedo inundaron el lugar

Fin del flash back

Inuyasha no cabía de la impresión, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su "querido guardaespaldas", haya sufrido tanto

-Lo lamento-Atino a decir el chico

-No te preocupes Inuyasha-Seguido de esto la chica le regalo una sonrisa y se fue a su habitación

Inuyasha se sonrojo, lo mas extraño es que tenia una extraña sensación el estomago, pero no le hizo mucho caso y se acostó a dormir

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Podía escuchar algunos murmullos, a los molestos pájaros y uno que otro ruido, que le quitaron el sueño, se froto los ojos y estiro los brazos para desperezarse (N/A así se escribe? n.nU jeje el chiste es que se estaba quitando lo dormido) entro a al baño a ducharse, para cuando salio estaba su hermano en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, la ceja levantada, y golpeando levemente el piso con el pie

-_Esto es una mala señal_-Pensó Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, te das cuanta de la hora que es?-dijo el mayor con la mayor calma posible

-Pues, a decir verdad, no-

-Hermanito querido-Dijo con TOTAL sarcasmo-Déjame decirte que son las tres de la tarde-

-LAS TREESSS!!!!!!-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome conducía velozmente en su motocicleta, eran ya las cuatro de la tarde y apenas iba a arreglarse (N/A vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo), llego a la casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras, no sin antes observar la decoración en la mansión Taisho

Llego a su habitación y abrió el paquete que su madre le había dado para la fiesta, pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir lo que había dentro

Mientras Inuyasha se arreglaba para la fiesta, se puso un elegante traje negro, esta vez correctamente, con una camisa azul cielo y una corbata azul marino que lo hacia ver sumamente galante (N/A en otras palabras, se veía como para comerse jeje no me critiquen, ahorita estoy comiendo un cereal y pos…se me antojo), además de traer su cabello plateado suelto, el cual relucía perfectamente

Su hermano (N/A osea mi sesshy) igualmente traía un traje negro con una camisa gris (N/A mi papa dice que el gris se ve sumamente elegante, ustedes ke kreen?, yo digo ke en sesshomaru todo se ve elegante jeje) y una corbata negra

-A quien llevaras de pareja Sesshomaru? (N/A A MI AMI!!!)-

-A Shio, y tu?- (N/A aclaración, Shio es la novia de Sesshomaru ok?)

-Pues a Kikyo-

-Me lo esperaba-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Inuyasha, esa mujer te va a acabar, sabes bien que lo que ella siente por ti no es amor-

-Lo se Sesshomaru-

-Entonces?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La casa comenzaba a llenarse, los invitados llegaban poco a poco, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ya estaban con sus parejas platicando alegremente (N/A a excepción de Kikyo) algunos bailaban, otros se centraban en el buffet o en la barra

-INUYASHA!!!-

-MIROKU!!SANGO!!-

-Que tal amigo-

-Bien, y ustedes-

-Muy bien gracias-

Miroku portaba un traje negro pero con una camisa guinda y sin corbata, mientras que Sango vestía un vestido largo rosa algo ajustado, y su cabello suelto

-Vinieron los Shishintai Inuyasha-Dijo Miroku

-Los siete?-

-No solo Bankotsu y Jakotsu-

-Y por que?-

-Por que no se lo preguntas a ellos?-

Detrás de Miroku aparecieron Bankotsu y Jakotsu, quienes como eran hermanos, se vistieron igual, un traje negro con una camisa negra y sin corbata, a diferencia de que Bankotsu se había recogido su largo cabello negro en una trenza, y Jakotsu en una especie de moño (N/A ya saben como no?)

-Que tal Inuyasha-Dijo Bankotsu abrazando a su amigo

-Hola Bankotsu, y los demás?-

-Se fueron a China-Dijo Jakotsu imitando el gesto de su hermano

-Inuyasha no me vas a presentar?-Pregunto Kikyo (N/A ya se me había olvidado que estaba allí n.nU)

-Eh? a si lo siento Kikyo, ellos son Bankotsu y Jakotsu Shishintai-

Kikyo le lanzaba miradas coquetas a Bankotsu, quien solo miraba hacia otro lado

-A propósito Inuyasha-pregunto Sango-en donde esta Kagome?-

-Es cierto Inuyasha, donde esta la señorita?-Lanzándole una mirada picara a su amigo

-No lo se Miroku!!-

-Que no es la que viene bajando las escaleras- pregunto Sango

Todos giraron su vista hacia allá y vieron a Kagome con la boca abierta, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla con una abertura al lado izquierdo, un escote moderado, el vestido le enmarcaba su hermosa figura, su cabello estaba levemente rizado de las puntas, y casi no traía maquillaje

Cuando ella fijo su vista en los chicos y les dedico una sonrisa, muchos se derritieron con ese simple y hermoso gesto

Continuará…

* * *

Jeje , que les parecio? bueno, malo, pesimo, una basura? espero me dejen un review jeje, me estoy volviendo loka con esto jeje, pero me alegran el dia con aunque sea un rr

Agradezco a las sigieuntes personitas por dejarme su comentario:

**tserena tsukino chiba: **oye gracias por dejarme review, aun no se si pondre lemon en la historia , es que, esta historia, no se, lo pensare jeje, gracias y hasta el siguiente

**gabyhyatt: **gracias!!!! me alegra que te gustara

**Brenda jet anime: **Si esta bueno, jeje sorry por lo de la venganza, me agrado tu idea, al fin ya la tengo planeada jaja, bueno, muchas gracias y te espero en el siguiente

**Willnira: **preservativos? jajajaja ok ok, kada kien kon lo suyo, jajaja no te preocupes jeje la fiesta acaba de comenzar, aunque se pondra algo melosa, ¬¬ puaj pero bueno, sayo!!

**abril-chan: **bueno, yo tampoko lo entiendo, jajaja NTC, aunke, me diste una gran idea!!!! MUAJAJAJA ejem jeje ups lo siento , mi mente diabolika esta trabajando, gracias por tu komentario!! sayo!!

Y a todos los que no me han dejado, tambien jajaja

**_Lady of Souls_**

_How can I konow what do you feel for me? I need more than simple words..._


	12. Extrañas y nuevas sensaciones

Ok ok, kreo ke ya esta, pero no se, komo ke, va estar raro, pero aventurero, ah no ese es el siguiente jeje n.nU, pero este tambien me gusto jeje, ojala lo disfruten...

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 12: Extrañas y nuevas sensaciones

Kagome siguió su rumbo hacia los chicos, quienes la miraban con infinito asombro, mientras que algunas chicas la miraban con envidia (N/A hace falta especificar? ¬¬ cofcofKikiocofcof n.n)

-Esa es Kagome?-preguntó Sango algo conmocionada

Pero nadie respondió, Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu y Jakotsu estaban MUY concentrados en verla (N/A por lo menos que se limpien la baba ¬¬ van a empapar el piso n.n)

Kagome llego pronto con los chicos y los saludo con una gran sonrisa

-Hola muchachos, hola Sango-

-Hola Kagome-

-Que les pasa a los chicos Sango?-Pregunto Kagome al ver que todos parecían en trance

-Pues…-Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Bankotsu había tomado la delantera y le había tomado las manos a Kagome

-Es un placer tenerla en esta fiesta señorita, me llamo Bankotsu Shishintai, y el chico de allá atrás es mi hermano Jakotsu-el mencionado saludo con una reverencia correspondida por la chica

-Mucho gusto joven Bankotsu, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi-

-El gusto es mío Kagome-

Kikyo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, no podía ser que esa niña llamara la atención de Bankotsu

-Creo que no hemos tenido el gusto de presentarnos, Kagome, me llamo Kikyo- (N/A em no le había puesto apellido? u.u ni que valiera la pena)

-Mucho gusto Kikyo-Kagome al saludarla, sintió una extraña sensación, esa chica no le agradaba, a pesar de que no la conocía

-Buenas noches señorita Kagome-saludo Miroku

-Hola Miroku, veo que esta vez te tiene Sango bien controlado-Todos rieron-Oye y a propósito-Pregunto la chica viendo hacia los lados, al parecer buscando a alguien

-Que pasa Kagome?-Pregunto Sango

-No vino el joven Hoyo?-

Eso fue el limite para Inuyasha, Kagome preguntando por Hoyo? y el enojado por eso?

-Me temo que no señorita, acaso quería que fuera su pareja esta noche?-Pregunto con un "ligero" toque de picardía

Kagome rió-No Miroku nada de eso-contesto para alivio de Inuyasha-solo que me pareció muy agradable-

Siguieron platicando un rato más hasta que Sesshomaru se acerco con su novia

-Shio, te presento a mi hermano Inuyasha y a sus amigos, Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu y Jakotsu, y a su…-pero fue interrumpido por su hermano menor

-La hija de un amigo de mi padre, Kagome-Kagome y Sesshomaru se miraron confundidos, pero después entendieron que ninguno de sus amigos sabían que ella era su guardaespaldas

-Un placer, me llamo Shio Tsumatsu-Dijo la chica, que traía un vestido verde saege sin tirantes y el cabello recogido en un elegante moño

-Mucho gusto- dijeron todos al unísono, pero un chico de coleta (N/A ya sabrán) se acerco y le tomo las manos en señal de que iba a pedir lo mismo de siempre, pero la mirada "tierna" de Sesshomaru lo detuvo y solo la saludo

-Oye Kagome, me puedes acompañar al baño?-pregunto Sango, a lo que Kagome asintió y fueron al baño acompañadas de Shio

(N/A ejem, no se si ya se dieron cuenta pero, donde esta Kikyo? jajaja n.nU)

-Hey Inuyasha, y tu novia?-Pregunto Jakotsu (N/A aquí el no es gay ok?)

-La verdad no se-La busco con la mirada y la encontró bailando con un tipo desconocido-que mas da-dijo despreocupado y se alejo para ir con ella

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de que llegaron las chicas al baño, Sango les contó la razón por la que se había alejado

-Verán, últimamente, Miroku me insinúa demasiado, y la verdad, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, es un mujeriego y no se si aceptar o no-Sango estaba algo aturdida, ya que no había tenido a nadie con quien platicar a gusto sobre el tema

-Sango, yo creo que Miroku si te quiere de verdad, se le nota en la forma que te mira-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Así es, a pesar de que yo no los conozco mucho, pude ver que ese chico en verdad te quiere, lo se por que lo mismo me paso con Sesshomaru-Dijo algo sonrojada

-Oye Shio, nos podrías contar, por que nunca te habíamos visto con Sessho?-Pregunto Sango

-Pues, tuvimos un inconveniente, a mi madre no le agradaba y me separo de el, pero ahora que murió, he podido regresar con el-Shio tenia un brillo de amor en los ojos que no paso desapercibido por las chicas

-Que romántico!!!-Sango se había emocionado con ello, sin embargo Kagome no había opinado mucho del asunto

-Aunque, aun hay algo que me inquieta…-

-De que se trata Shio?-Pregunto la castaña

-Es que, cuando Sessho me iba a presentar a Kagome, Inuyasha se puso muy nervioso y contesto rápidamente-

Kagome estaba que no se podía aguantar la risa, pero les diría la verdad solo a ellas, aunque no pudo soportar y salto en carcajadas

Ambas castañas se sorprendieron por el acto, y cuando obtuvieron la respuesta, también se echaron a reír

-No puedo creer que seas su guardaespaldas!!!-Dijo Sango entre risas

-Jamás había escuchado sobre una chica en ese trabajo-Comento Shio-Eres sorprendente Kagome!!!-

Y así entre comentarios y risas, las tres nuevas amigas salieron del baño en dirección a los chicos, pero Shio le susurro algo a Kagome antes de llegar

-Kag, no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero Inuyasha no deja de mirarte-

Cuando Kagome la escucho, dirigió su mirada a la ambarina de el y descubrió que era verdad, y por primera vez en su vida, se sonrojo, pero pudo disimularlo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa al chico, provocando que se ruborizara

Continuará…

* * *

Ya empieza lo bueno, oh lo mejorcito, nah, por ahi esta, komo kedo?, lo dejo a su criterio... ya sea bueno malo, pesimo, para vomitar... nah, aunque, uno nunca sabe, en fin, debo contestar los reviews

**meryinustar: **Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, esto me mantiene publicandolo, su apoyo, aunke nada impide ke siga escribiendo, gracias de nuevo y matta ne!!!!!!!

**Brenda jet anime: **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIImuerte a Kikyuo, y es que,e so es cierto, como me gustaria saber kon kiend¿se kedara, o.O oh esperen, seguntengo entendido, kikyou ya murio en el manga solo habra ke esperar!! gracias y matta ne!

**Willnira: **okas, muchisimas gracias, y tu fic, bueno todos, me encantan jeje bueno, todos me gustan mucho, me la paso leyendo aki jeje, espero que sigas leyendo gracias!

**Cattita: **Te prometo ke hare todo lo posible por poner lo que me sugieres jeje, me alegra que te pases por aki jaja ok? muchas gracias

**serena tsukino chiba: **ok, ok, aun estoy dudando un poko sobre poner lemon, ya beremos ke pasa depues por las vidas de los protagonistas jeje, gracias y matta ne!!!!

**abril-chan: **jajaja ok, pienso lo mismo, aunque a veces pienso que deberia ser mas romantikon el asunto, pero me gusta ke tenga de todo un poko jejej, ke bueno ke te andes leyendo criaturas de la noche, leanlo, esta bueno, jaja yo aki hacindo promocion jajaja gracias y nos vemos pronto, o mejor, nos leemos pronto!!

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un mensajito por ahi, tambien a los que no, si por que se lo merecen por haber leido esta rara historia de esta rara autora jaja , de verdad, muchas gracias!!!!!

_Lady of Souls_

_"The love can´t be forgotten...it´s always in our hearts..."_


	13. Mujeres misteriosas

Hola lectoras y lectores (si hay) del fanfiction!!! he regresado con el nuevo capitulo, hay es que, estoy atareada, pero ya vienen las vacaciones y podre tener mas tiempo para escribir!!!!!!! VIVAN LAS VACACIONES!!!!!! n.n

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 13: Mujeres misteriosas

Ambos chicos apartaron la mirada avergonzados, Inuyasha sintió la necesidad de estar con ella y Kagome no quería estar lejos de el

Pero, Kagome recordó un "pequeño" detalle que la separaba de el: su novia

-_Kami! que me pasa! no puedo creerlo, no Kagome, no, no puedes sentir algo por el, NO PUEDES!!-_gritaba la chica en su mente, su mirada se torno triste, e Inuyasha se percato, así que se acerco a ella

-Hey que te pasa?-

Kagome despertó de su ensoñación

-No nada, no te preocupes-

-Tonta, se nota que algo tienes-

-Ya te dije que…-Pero un presentimiento le provoco un horrible escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, volteo desesperada hacia todos los lugares, después su celular sonó de golpe sobresaltándola-_Maldición-_

-Bueno-

-**_Kagome_**-

-Que pasa Koga?-

-**_Ten cuidado, no estás sola_-**

-A que te refieres?-

**-_Recibimos un informe de que Naraku planea algo, esta vez, están involucradas Kagura y_ _Kana_-**

Kagome palideció, esas mujeres…no podía ser verdad

-Entiendo, gracias-

**-_Por favor, cuídate preciosa_-**

-Lo haré no te preocupes-

Kagome guardo su celular y se sentó, estaba algo conmocionada, no podía creer que ellas estuvieran aquí

-Kagome, que pasa?-Pregunto Inuyasha por la extraña reacción de la chica

-No es cierto-

-De que hablas Kagome-Inuyasha estaba asustado, jamás la había visto así

-Hola Higurashi-

Ambos voltearon y vieron a una mujer de cabello castaño y unos ojos rojizos, era hermosa, pero tenía un aspecto aterrador

-Kagura-

-Aun me recuerdas niña-

-Como olvidarte-

-Kagome-Esta vez era una chica de cabello blanco, estaba pálida, y tenía dos rosas blancas a cada lado de la cabeza

-Kana-

Flash back

Un año después de que el padre de Kagome muriera, ella había entrado a la empresa de guardaespaldas de Myoga, sabia que allí pronto se presentaría la oportunidad de encontrar a Naraku, esta vez, su protegido era una joven actriz llamada Koharu

-Señorita Kagome, puedo traer a los demás hombres de seguridad, mi padre no quiere correr riesgos-Dijo la chica

-Claro no hay problema-

Así, Kagome, Koharu y un grupo de aproximadamente 15 guardias, partieron al bosque, pero de pronto, dos mujeres aparecieron frente a ellas

-Quienes son!!-

-Kagura, señora del viento-

-Kana, señora de la nada-

Kagura saco un extraño abanico, que con una sola agitada, asesino cruelmente a los guardias, afortunadamente, ella aventó a Koharu al piso y se puso sobre ella para protegerla de las cuchillas de ese abanico

-Como rayos hiciste eso!!!-Pregunto Kagome revisando que Koharu estuviera a salvo

-No te servirá de nada, ahora morirás-

Ahora, la mujer llamada Kana saco un espejo que comenzó a brillar, intentando robar las energías de Kagome

-SEÑORITA KAGOME!!!!-

Pero ella saco su arco y lanzo una flecha al espejo, cuarteándolo un poco, provocando una explosión que daño a las dos extrañas mujeres

-Díganle a quien las mando, que Kagome Higurashi no lo dejara seguir con esto-

Fin del flash back

Sin embargo, Kagome no había podido olvidar, la forma en que Kagura asesino a esos hombres

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche transcurrió, aparentemente tranquila, Kana y Kagura no habían hecho nada malo hasta el momento, pero aun faltaba bastante para que la fiesta acabara y Kagome permanecía atenta a cualquier señal de peligro

Pronto llego el momento de que el presidente Inu No Taisho diera su discurso, todos se sentaron esperando las palabras del nuevo presidente, pero Kagome no vio ni a Kagura ni a Kana, siguió a su instinto y salio del salón sin ser vista, fue hasta uno de los jardines, camino un rato hasta que las vio, acompañadas de Onigumo y Hakudoshi

-Ustedes aquí, que quieren?-Dijo molesta

-Ah vaya Kagome, luces radiante esta noche, lastima que no vayas a regresar a la fiesta-Dijo Onigumo

-Como?-

De pronto Kagura agito su abanico y unas ráfagas en forma de cuchillas se dirigieron hacia ella, las logro esquivar, al parecer, sabia que algo iba pasar esta noche, traía un conjunto de licra debajo del vestido, cuando se quito este, pudo moverse con mas facilidad

-Como siempre preparada, pero no te servirá de nada, no tienes un arma y no creo que puedas esquivar los ataques todo el tiempo-

Hakudoshi fue hacia ella con una lanza, Onigumo con una espada, mientras Kagura seguía lanzándole ráfagas, pero Kagome si estaba lista, saco un arco con cubierta de diamante y resistió los ataques de Hakudoshi y Onigumo (N/A recuerden que el diamante es irrompible)

-Maldita-

En un descuido, un torbellino la lanzo fuertemente contra un árbol, haciéndola gemir de dolor

-Te lo dije dulzura, no podrás contra todos nosotros-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha escuchaba a su padre, francamente se estaba aburriendo, ya quería que terminara el discurso para regresar a bailar con…un momento, estaba pensando en bailar con cierta chica azabache y ojos chocolates?

-_Debo estar volviéndome loco, bailar con Kagome? de donde saque esa idea?_-pero al buscarla con la mirada y no encontrarla se preocupo, pero no podía levantarse hasta que su padre terminara de hablar-_Demonios!!!!_-

Continuará…

* * *

Uju, ya salieron Kagura y Kana, orale, muy malas ellas, jaja pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo n.n, y que mas, que mas, pues, sean pacientes, aun tengo que escribir en "A sweet Tale" y en "Criaturas de la noche", vaya, solo yo me meto en estas cosas u.u, pero, escribir es mi pasion! jaja

**Cattita: **Pues aki ando, cuando puedo actualizo, hasta las 5 am? yo bien puedo quedarme dias leyendo sin dormir, y ahi estoy con ojeras y todo nOn jajaja Gracias por leer!! te espero en el siguiente ok? bye bye!!

**meryinustar: **Hola!! jajaja see Kikyou se lo merece muajaja y espera, pronto habra mas contra Kikyou!!! muajajaja jaja te espero en el siguiente capitulo matta ne!!

**Branda jet anime: **No te agrada Kagura?, bueno, yo no soy su fan numero uno...pero, yo queria que fuera libre, y en el manga Naraku la mata T.T pobrecita...bueno, espero te haya gustado, y te espero en el siguiente!!sayo!!

**Seishime: **Jajaja eso piensas? vaya, me halagas jaja, y pues, Miroku aun no lo sabe, se supone ¬¬U jaja, pero ya pronto lo sabra oficialmente jeje te espero en el siguiente, matta ne!!

**serena tsukino chiba: **bueno, el lemon sigue pendiente en mi cabezita depravada y sadica, tal vez, o si no tal vez en otra de mis historias...aun debo pensarlo jaja gracias y hasta luego

Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz, y les preguntare si quieren que ponga escenas romanticas de las demas parejas? si kieren, o si no me seguire centrando en la principal, ok?

_Lady of Souls_

_"The dreams are windows to the future, the future is our destiny, but...it can be changed?"_


	14. Mejorando la relacion

Konichiwa lectores!!! como les dije, en vacaciones aprovechare para actualizar mas rapido jaja, como amo las vacaciones!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 14: Mejorando la relación

Inuyasha estaba preocupado, ya hacia tiempo que Kagome no volvía, en cuanto su padre termino, se levanto y fue con sus amigos

-Oigan, no han visto a Kagome?-

-Es cierto, desde hace rato que no la veo-dijo Sango

-Hay que buscarla-dijo Shio

Y así todos se dispusieron a buscar a la chica, pero como no la encontraban, ya todos estaban bastante preocupados

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba en el suelo tratando de recobrar el aire debido al ultimo golpe recibido en el estomago, sinceramente no podía con todos, ya había recibido una buena paliza, al parecer no se detendrían hasta mandarla con su difunto padre

Desesperada, corrió hacia un árbol y saco un carcaj con flechas que ella misma había escondido, tomo una y la lanzo nuevamente al espejo de Kana, con esto, el abanico de Kagura comenzó a sacar chispas y se destruyo, al parecer el espejo era su fuente de energía (N/A o que, apoco creían que ellas eran youkais aki? pues no)

-ERES UNA MALDITA!!!!-Grito Kagura, después de eso, Hakudoshi y Onigumo se disponían a atravesarla con sus armas, pero los detuvo con su arco y los arrojo lejos despojándolos de sus armas

-No creas que esto se quedara así Kagome, Naraku no dejara que intervengas en el trabajo-Alcanzo a decir Onigumo antes de que todos se retiraran

Mientras ella respiraba agitadamente, cayo de rodillas al suelo, estaba agotada, pero debía simular que no había ocurrido nada, se puso de pie y guardo el arco junto con el carcaj en el mismo árbol, busco su vestido y se lo puso de nuevo, luego camino lentamente hacia una fuente para limpiarse las heridas y raspones, se acomodo el cabello y se fue en dirección a la fiesta

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya estaban agotados de tanto buscar, cuando Inuyasha se disponía a salir a buscarla a los jardines, ella entro con una sonrisa y ligeramente sorprendida al ver que todos la observaban

-Pasa algo chicos?-

-Que si pasa algo? que si pasa algo? TE HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDO POR TODOS LADOS DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS!!!!!!!!!!-

Todos se quedaron en silencio (N/A y si digo todos, digo TODOS, es decir todos los de la fiesta) Lo ultimo Inuyasha lo había gritado lo bastante alto como para que todos lo escucharon, al darse cuenta se sonrojo y todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo

-Huy Inuyasha, cualquiera diría que te preocupas bastante por ella-Dijo Sesshomaru

Inuyasha seguía sonrojado, y como no, había metido la pata

-Yo…estaba caminando por ahí…quería tomar aire fresco-mintió la chica tratando de excusar su ausencia

-Bueno, oye Kag, quieres bailar?-Pregunto Bankotsu y Kagome acepto, yéndose ambos a bailar, para disgusto de cierto chico

-Vámonos a bailar Miroku, esto ya se puso feo-

-Si Sango-

-Y tu Shio, no quieres ir a bailar?-pregunto Sesshomaru viendo la cara de odio de Inuyasha

-Si…si Sessh…vamos-Dijo igualmente aterrada la castaña

Ahora si, Inuyasha ardía en celos, no iba a tolerar que le quitaran a Kagome…o no, que había dicho?

-_Que me quiten a Kagome? pero que rayos me pasa? a que diablos, ya no importa, al fin y al cabo, ya no tengo compromisos-_Pensó con una maliciosa sonrisa y se fue a la pista de baile

(N/A es oficial inu quiere a kag!!! si wiii inu: hey niña, que tanto escribes de mi? yo: yo? nada n.nU inu: no mientas ò.ó yo: mejor regresemos al fic)

Inuyasha se acerco a la pareja (N/A banko y kag), y se detuvo un momento, Kagome se veía cansada?, además noto unos cuantos rasguños en…sus piernas…

Se sonrojo, como podía verle las piernas a su guardaespaldas? tomo aire y se acerco hasta donde estaban ellos

-Bankotsu, te importaría?-

Bankotsu y Kagome se miraron un momento, y después de pensarlo un poco, Bankotsu dejo a Inuyasha bailar con Kagome

Para su suerte, comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta, especial para las parejas, así que Inuyasha, algo sonrojado tomo a Kagome por la cintura, mientras ella reía un poco, coloco sus manos en los hombros de el, y recargo su cabeza en su pecho

(N/A atención! si tienen la canción que sale en la película dos, cuando Inuyasha y Kagome platican sobre Kaguya, y ella le dice que le gusta como es, bla bla bla, ahí, póngala en este momento, o bien, si tienen la película, también, ahora que si no tienen ninguna de las dos, solo pongan alguna canción romántica)

**Kono chi ni chikara wo**

**no ni hana wo**

**kokoro ni ai wo**

-Oye Kagome-

-Dime Inuyasha-

-En donde estabas hace rato?-

-No puedo mentirte a ti Inuyasha-

Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco, ella, al parecer le tenia mucha confianza, después de todo, le había contado sobre la muerte de su padre

-Digamos, que solo cumplía con mi trabajo-

**nee kono mimi wo**

**oshiatete kikoeta **

**inochi no zawameki**

-Cumplir con tu trabajo?-Pregunto el chico, cuando de pronto abrió los ojos en señal de impresión-entonces, tu…estabas…defendiéndome?-

La chica solo asintió y cerró los ojos, aunque no pudo evitar aspirar el aroma de su protegido, tan varonil y a la vez dulce, por un momento se relajo ahí en sus brazos, siendo esta vez ella la protegida

**sou oboeteru**

**atataka na kodou ni **

**tsutsumareteta koto**

Al mismo tiempo, el recargo su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, aspirando su olor a sakuras (N/A sakuras, jazmines, es lo mismo u.u)

Se puso a pensar, hasta ahora, en lo peligroso que era el trabajo de la joven, quien sabe a que se haya enfrentado hace rato cuando desapareció, bien pudo no haber regresado con vida

**dareka no koe mo **

**dareka no kisu mo **

**kikoenai furi wo suru**

Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos, el no quería que NADA le pasara a ella, a la chica que velaba por el desde que se habían conocido, a Kagome

-Oye Inuyasha, te pasa algo? te vez, preocupado-pregunto la chica separándose un poco del chico al notar que había dejado de bailar

-Keh! tonterías, no es nada de eso-Dijo tratando de mostrar algo de indiferencia, pero la verdad era que le preocupaba mucho la joven

-Si tú lo dices-

**Sonna minikui kao ni **

**damasarenaide ima sugu ni **

**ai ni ikite**

Cuando se disponía a regresar a la posición de antes, su cuerpo no soporto más el cansancio y estuvo a punto de caer, de no haber sido por que Inuyasha reacciono a tiempo y la detuvo en sus brazos, ya estaría en el suelo

Kagome intento levantarse pero Inuyasha la abrazo con fuerza, temiendo perderla, temiendo que se lastimara, la abrazo con…amor

**Kono yo ni umarete **

**anata no me ni **

**nani wo utsushite**

Kagome solo se dejo abrazar, se sentía tan bien en esos calidos brazos, no había peligro, no había Naraku, solo ellos dos

-Kagome, mírame-Suplico Inuyasha

Kagome levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de el, estaba hipnotizada con esas cuencas ámbares, no podía dejar de mirarlo

-No quiero que te pase algo Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha con una tierna voz

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, ya veras que todo saldrá bien-Dijo para seguir abrazando al chico

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, algo meloso, no es mucho mi estilo pero ahi esta, la cancion, pues ya vieron, no se si concordaba pero en fin, que se le puede hacer, es que me gusto como se escucha y todo jaja y ya vieron, ya van 14 capitulos de esta rara historia jaja que alegria, lo que mas me alegra son los 61 reviews!!! bueno, espero les haya gustado, algo de accion y todo eso jaja

**Anaixa-103: **No se, pero si o hubiera sido In ya estaria ahi toda jetona a medio discurso jajaja nOn y ya vez, no le paso mucho, solo unos golpesillos, nada grave, jeje, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!

**meryinustar:** Seee a mi tambien me gusta hacer eso, le da un toque de intriga a todos los fics, hay algunos que no actualizan como desde hace años y chale, ya perdi la esperanza u.u pero seguire esperando mientras este con vida!! jaja gracias por leer, matta ne!!

**Brenda jet anime: **No creo que sessh se haya enamorado de ella, o si? ¬¬ eso ya no me gusto grrrr, una razon mas para no ponerla como pareja en frutos fics de sesshoumaru, n.n bueno mucghas gracias y nos vemos pronto!!!!

**Willnira: **nOn jajajaja, creeme que yo misma me quedo asi cuando escribo, es que, ya estoy ahi toda zombi por no dormir y digo "hasta ahi" y mi mente, "pero que va apasar despues!!!" y yo ¬¬ pues si yo soy la autora, jajaja que demente estoy jajaja, pero en fin, muchas gracias y hasta pronto !!!

**serena tsukino chiba: **Gracias por el abrazo, no se, lo mejor los hago sufrir mas adelante, pero chance y hay un lemon o dos por ahi...kiensabe jaja nos vemos en el siguiente sayo!!

**abril-chan: **Seee, creo que pondre un poco mas para las otras parejitas, aun no se, algo, no mucho jaja, bueno, gracias por que tu fuiste l unica que respondio mi pregunta jajaja o eso creo, ono habre leido bien? xD jaja gracias y nos vemos pronto!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan y siguen leyendo esta historia de tiangui jijiji

_Lady of Souls_

_"I never believed in the love, until you arrived at my life..."_

chale, se me terminan las frases u.u


	15. Dulce compañia

Hola mis queridos lectores!!! comentarios al final n.n

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 15: Dulce compañía

Las dos de la mañana y al fin la fiesta había terminado, ella solo quería irse a descansar, después de lo de hoy, sabia que esta podría ser su ultima oportunidad de atrapar a Naraku, para por fin vengar la muerte de su adorado padre

Se despidió de sus amigos y de algunos invitados de la fiesta, aunque ella lucia "radiante", estaba que se caía de cansancio, solo quería tirarse a la cama y no despertar hasta las cinco de la tarde

Pero se puso seria un momento, ahora que Onigumo sabia que ella era el guardaespaldas de Inuyasha, todo se le complicaba, Naraku no tardaría en enterarse y entonces…vendría lo peor, ahora más que nunca debía estar al lado de Inuyasha

-Hasta pronto Kagome, fue un placer conocerte-Dijo Bankotsu despidiéndose de la chica

-Igualmente, hasta luego-

Ellos fueron los últimos en irse, después de eso, fue con el señor Inu No Taisho y le pidió hablar a solas en su despacho, dejando intrigados a los dos hermanos

-Se que es tarde, pero era urgente hablar con usted señor-

-No te preocupes Kagome, cuéntame, que pasa?-

-Vera, en la celebración aparecieron dos mujeres que trabajan para Naraku-Inu No Taisho abrió los ojos en sorpresa y palideció un poco-Cuando usted se dispuso a dar su discurso, fue cuando descubrí que habían desaparecido, salí a buscarlas y las encontré con otros dos hombres, al parecer Naraku pronto se enterara que ando en su búsqueda y que estoy trabajando para usted-

-Eso quiere decir, que de ahora en adelante, lo mas seguro es que los ataques aumenten-

-Así es señor-

Inu No Taisho se llevo una mano al rostro y se recostó en la silla

-Kagome, ahora mas que nunca te necesito, por favor, protege a Inuyasha, el no sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos, la verdad, tengo miedo-

-No se preocupe, daré mi vida por su seguridad-

-Gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba en su cuarto caminando en círculos, el deseaba saber de que rayos hablaban su padre y Kagome, pero no, siempre le tenían que ocultar algo, se tiro en la cama y suspiro, al fin había terminado

Flash back

Se dirigió a la pista de baile, encontrando así a su novia con un joven, rubio de ojos azules (N/A tenia que ser ¬¬)

-Kikyo, podemos hablar?-Dijo en un tono seco

-Esta bien- se alejaron del chico y Kikyo cruzo sus brazos-y ahora que?-

-Hagámoslo fácil, terminamos-

-Bien-

-Bien-

Fin del flash back

-No fue tan malo después de todo-(N/A malo? fue el rompimiento mas cortante que he escrito o leído)-Aunque, no seria mala idea darle un propio de su propio chocolate-

Mientras planeaba alguna venganza maquiavélica, escucho como una puerta se abría e inmediatamente después se cerraba, así que (N/A en pijama n//n) salio de su habitación y supo que la puerta del cuarto de Kagome había sido la que causo el ruido

Pero cuando iba a entrar la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a Kagome en pijama, la cual era algo…sencilla, llevaba unos pequeños shorts de color lila que hacían conjunto con una blusa de tirantes, además de que traía unas sandalias del mismo color

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella vista de su guardaespaldas

-Que tanto me miras?-

-Na…nada…yo…solo estaba…-(N/A si solo estaba comiéndote con los ojos ¬¬)

-Olvídalo, ven vamos-

La chica lo jalo hasta su recamara (N/A a la de inu), entraron y Kagome se dirigió al balcón recargándose en el barandal, observando las estrellas en aquel hermoso manto oscuro de la noche

-Sabes, hable con tu padre, le dije que lo mas seguro era que ahora que Naraku sabe que lo estoy buscando y que trabajo para ustedes, los ataques serán mas frecuentes-

-Lo se-

-Y no estas asustado?-

-Pues la verdad, solo un poco-

-Vaya, no eres tan gallina como creía, pero no creo que eso ayude mucho de ahora en adelante-Kagome perdió su vista en el firmamento, mientras Inuyasha la observaba en silencio

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya era de mañana, los pájaros cantaban, la brisa calida meneaba las hojas de los árboles arrancando unas cuantas de sus ramas, las risas de niños jugando en el parque alegraban el ambiente

En la mansión Taisho, un apuesto joven de ojos dorados dormía placidamente en su cama, descansando en los brazos del dios de los sueños Morfeo, mientras una chica de cabello azabache recorría silenciosamente la habitación y salía por ella, corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina y pedir el desayuno para el menor de los Taisho, que constaba de un vaso con leche, otro con jugo de naranja, un par de panes tostados y un plato de huevos fritos, además de que pidió un vaso con jugo de naranja extra, volvió a subir las escaleras y antes de entrar a la habitación dejo la bandeja llena de comida en un pequeño mueble y entro con el vaso extra de jugo, camino a pasos lentos y destapo al chico (N/A oh dios, oh dios, esto no será bueno, lo estuve preparando por días n.n) vació lentamente el contenido del vaso sobre la parte inferior del cuerpo del chico, manchando un poco las sabanas, después lo volvió a tapar y salio del cuarto de nuevo

-Inuyasha, despierta te traje el desayuno-Kagome hacia lo posible por no reírse, esto era lo mejor de todo-anda dormilón despierta-dejo de nuevo la charola en una mesita de noche al lado de la cama-anda esta muy rico-el chico solo negaba y se removía en la cama-te dije que te levantaras-Le quito las sabanas y grito falsamente sorprendida-POR KAMI INUYASHA, MOJASTE LA CAMA!!!!!!- (N/A o.O jajajaja eso fue el limite jajaja)

Inuyasha se levanto de golpe y observo con vergüenza su parte inferior, estaba empapado en un liquido amarillo!!!

Pronto, Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru y algunos sirvientes entraron corriendo a la habitación para después estallar en risas

-Papa, será mejor que le compres pañales-logro articular el mayor entre risas

Con algo de dificultad (N/A o.O algo? Por favor, digamos que le costo mucho, mucho pero MUCHO trabajo) el señor Inu No Taisho recupero la compostura para poder hablar

-Por favor Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, te pediré que tengas mas cuidado cuando bebes antes de dormir, ya estas grandecito-

Así, los espectadores se retiraron de la recamara, dejando solos a Inuyasha y a Kagome, la cual seguía riéndose del pobre chico

-Ya, deja de reírte-

-Hay lo siento, pero no puedo creer lo que puede ocasionar un poco de jugo de naranja-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que salían por haberse reído tanto

-Jugo…de naranja?-

-Enserio pensaste que habías mojado la cama?-Cuando el chico se sonrojo, ella volvió a reírse

-Malvada, ven acá-

Inuyasha la quiso tomar de la cintura, pero al contacto la chica no pudo evitar separarse

-No hagas eso!! Tengo cosquillas…-Había metido la pata

-Ah, con que te dan cosquillas-

-Ni se te ocurra Inuyasha, ni siquiera lo pienses, Inuyasha, no, no…-

Así comenzó la persecución por toda la recamara, con algunos "ven acá Kagome" y otros "déjame en paz Inuyasha", por fin el chico logro alcanzarla, pero por la velocidad a la que iban, ambos tropezaron y cayeron al piso, con sus rostros muy cercas, con las respiraciones unidas y agitadas

-I…Inuyasha-

-Ka…go…me-

( N/A ♪And she will be loved…♪ ejem, lo siento, es lo que estaba escuchando, ahora tengo dos opciones, que esto llegue a mas de un acercamiento o, que hagan como si no hubiera pasado nada, mmmm… beso, beso, beso!!)

Sus rostros se iban acercando sin darse cuenta, casi por inercia, ambos cerraron lentamente los ojos, y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, sucedió lo inesperado…

Continuará…

* * *

Jejeje comovieron? Kagome es mala, jeje creo que yo soy la mala jajaja

Agradesco plenamente a las personitas que me dejaron un review :

**Willnira **(muuuuchas grx) **Anaixa-103 **(el beso quedara pendiente n.n) **meryinustar **(ke bueno ke te gusto) **abril-chan **(ahi ta lo que paso con la muerta viviente...creo que se les escaspo de resident evil jajaja) **Brenda jet anime **(aki esta,me tarde un pokito, ne?) **serena tsukino chiba **(todo ira cada vez mejor jaja)

Perdonen la tardanza jaja pero estas vakaciones,ni parecen vakaciones u.u pero bueno jaja grax por leer y nos vemos pronto!

_Lady of Souls_

_"Estas parado frente a mi...y me preguntas¿por que te vas?...aqui la pregunta es¿Por que me has engañado?"_


	16. Atentados

Jejeje ya regrese jeje, despues de un dia de escuela u.u, pero con todo y eso aki les traigo el capitulo 16 disfrutenlo!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 16: Atentados

Sus rostros se iban acercando sin darse cuenta, casi por inercia, ambos cerraron lentamente los ojos, y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, sucedió lo inesperado…

Un objeto pasó cerca de ellos y fue a impactarse contra la pared, ocasionando que ambos se separaran (N/A gomen, pero, no creen que es muy pronto?, recuerden que Kag aun no sabe que siente por inu)

-Pero que fue eso?-

-No lo se Inuyasha-

Kagome se acerco lentamente a donde había impactado el objeto mientras Inuyasha se dirigía al balcón para ver si podía ver algo

-Pero si es…-Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se lanzo contra Inuyasha cayendo ambos al piso, con Kagome sobre el, mientras una lluvia de balas pasaba por encima de ellos, cuando termino, Kagome se levanto y corrió fuera de la habitación, con un Inuyasha preocupado detrás de ella

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Maldición, falle- Hakudoshi se alejo del árbol donde había estado escondido, pero cuando iba a escapar, Kagome apareció frente a el, con arco y flecha en mano, lista para disparar

-Hakudoshi…-

-Por lo menos cumples bien con tu trabajo, Kagome-

-Cállate maldito, a que has venido?-

-A traerte esto…- Hakudoshi le arrojo una cinta de video y se alejo corriendo, Kagome miro con desconfianza aquella cinta, pero luego decidió ver que tenía Naraku para ella…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-La entregaste?-

-Si señor-

-Bien, retírate-

Cuando Hakudoshi hubo abandonado la habitación, Naraku se recostó en el sillón rojo sangre de la estancia, cerro los ojos, mientras un recuerdo le venia a la mente…

Flash back

-Quiero que me ayudes Sakato-

-No Naraku, no lo haré, no te ayudare a robar el museo-

-Por que?-

-Por que no soy como tu, ahora tengo una familia, una vida, que no pienso desperdiciar…-

-Se suponía que eras mi amigo!!!-

-Tú lo has dicho, ERA tu amigo, adiós, Naraku-

Fin del flash back

-Tú te lo buscaste, amigo…_Quien diría que la hija fuera igual de problemática que el padre…-_

-Señor, nuestro contacto acaba de llamar, al parecer, todo marcha perfectamente…-

-Muy bien, después de todo, no fue tan malo tener un aliado en la mansión Taisho…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Espero que entiendan que necesito que todos estén presentes antes de ver que nos tiene Naraku preparado-

Kagome había reunido a la familia Taisho en la sala para así poder ver el dichoso video que Naraku le había mandado con Hakudoshi

A la chica le temblaban las manos, cuando al fin logro meter la cinta, dudo en presionar el pequeño botón para reproducirla, e Inuyasha lo noto

-_Tiene miedo…-_

Al fin lo logro, se alejo y se sentó en otro sillón apartado de los demás y la cinta comenzó a reproducirse

Naraku aparecía sentado frente a la cámara, en un aterrador sillón rojo sangre, con sus ojos rojizos que parecían mirar directamente a la pobre chica

(N/A recuerden que kien habla en la tele es así **blablabla**)

-**Me alegra volver a saber de ti, Kagome, tantos años desde aquel día-** Con eso Kagome cerro fuertemente los puños al recordar el asesinato de su padre-**No tengo por que estar presente para saber que te has disgustado, eres igual a tu padre, siempre le molesto que dijera algo sobre su estúpida familia ocasionando que olvidara que éramos amigos e intentara golpearme, pero, yo fui mas rápido…-**

Los presentes estaban serios, escuchando atentamente cada palabra de aquel temible hombre, Kagome tenía el ceño fruncido, pensando en mil formas para deshacerse de aquel tipo…

-**Bueno, me imagino que los Taisho también se encuentran presentes, no me extraña, me alegra que estén todos, así podré ser mas claro y ahorrarme algunas cosas, solo quiero decirles que no descansare hasta haber eliminado hasta el ultimo de ustedes, y a ti Kagome, por entrometerte donde no debes, tendrás el mismo y miserable destino que tu patético padre…-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde aquella cinta enviada por Naraku, desde ese día, los ataques contra el menor de los Taisho habían aumentado considerablemente, los secuaces de ese hombre aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para atacar, ya sea una simple salida, allí siempre había alguien esperando para lograr terminar la misión de asesinar a Inuyasha

Sin embargo, Kagome siempre estaba alerta, logrando salvar al muchacho cada una de las veces que había peligrado

Aunque, había algo en su corazón que lo hacia acelerarse con cada mirada, con cada contacto, con cada palabra, con cada "gracias, Kagome", con cada suspiro…

E Inuyasha? pues el simplemente afirmaba ese brinco que su corazón daba al escuchar su voz, al sentir sus brazos en un abrazo protector, al serle dedicada una sonrisa de ella, una mirada, un "no permitiré que nada te pase Inuyasha, te lo prometo", el estaba seguro, que lo que sentía por su linda guardaespaldas, era mucho mas que una simple amistad

Continuara…

* * *

Hey, sorry por lo del beso, pero, ya habra oportunidad para eso n.n tengo muuuuchos planes para estos dos

**meryinustar: **jeje es parte de la emocion amigocha, si no, no seria tan interesante, jeje y no te me mueras!! por fis, aguanta, que no dejare mis historias n.n gracias por tu review n.n matta ne!

**Lady Vegeta Brief: **jejeje seee fue divertido n.n jeje si, creiste bien, fueron interrumpidos ¬¬, jejeje pero pronto habra beso entre esos dos tortolitos n.n hay ke lindo jeje grax y matta ne!

**abril-chan: **jejeje muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, eres de las que siempre me notifica que leyo mi caoi T.T muchisimas gracias, me alegra que te ete gustando, en serio, me hace muy feliz n.n jejeje gracias por tu paciencia matta ne!!

**sonia sandra: **hey amigocha!! komo andas? espero bien, y aki esta, por ke ya vez ke te habia dicho lo de mi capitulo, u.u malvada pagina, lo siento por arruinar el momento, pero pronto habra muchos de esos jeje gracias por leer desde que lo publike ya sabes donde!!! matta ne!!!

**kag-sesshy-inu: **jejeje yo kreo ke soy mas que un poko malita muajajaja cof cof x.x ladita tos ejem, continuando, see ya termino con esa bruja...por ahora, ups bueno eh ahi un adelanto, gracias y matta ne!

**Cattita: **Jejje tranquila, ahi esta el capitulo, en el proximo habra muchisimas sorpresas asi que no te lo pierdas jeje gracias y matta ne!!

**Willnira: **Jajaja ke malvado tu primo jajaja pero eso les pasa a ambas por andar de traviesas jajaja seee gracias por tu review jeje kuidate mucho y te espero en el proximo nn matta ne!!

**Brenda jet anime: **jeje see creo ke a todos les gusto lo del jugo, eso es malvado de mi parte, lo del beso, pero, este capitulo esta medio aburridon, el proximo, chale... esta mejor lo leen, yo kreo lo subo el miercoles o el viernes jeje gracias por leer y matta ne!!

**Heidy Daniela Levican Ricouz: **Perdon, otra vez, pero tengo que darle emocion a mis capitulos, ese es el chiste, fue malvado lo se, pero, asi soy de mala muajaja jeje ntc, grax y matta ne!!

**Anaixa-103: **Ke bueno que te gusto, perdon!! pero bueno, el proximo habra mas sorpresas, ya lo veran, vayanse preparando, jeje muchisimas gracias por leer espero te haya gustado aunque sea un pokito n.n matta ne!

**serena tsukino chiba: **jeje si verdad, pronto, pronto, soy malvada jajaja pero bueno, ke le vamos a hacer, para las ke mo conocen por messenger se daran cuenta que a veces soy mala y a veces buena, jejje pero asi es mi naturaleza rara jeje matta ne!

Uf la verdad, les agradezco mucho todos los review ke me dejaron, fueron bastantes, muchas gracias, y para que vean que no soy tan mala

Capitulo 17: una mas

donde...

Kikyo aparecera de nuevo...y...

Naraku tiene un plan malvado...

Esto y muchas cosas mas... hasta pronto!!

_Lady of Souls_

_"Me prometiste estar a mi lado y mentiste... te prometi amarte... nunca menti..."_


	17. Una mas

Ohayo!! jeje aki les traigo el capitulo y me temo ke tendran ke esperarme, ya que tengo examenes estas dos semanas y pues... disfruten el capitulo, aunque lo dudo ¬¬

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 17: Una más

(N/A ADVERTENCIA, este capitulo será SUMAMENTE desagradable, tanto que mientras escribía tuve que vomitar varias veces XP, así que, están advertidos…)

El sudor recorría sus frentes, perlándolas suavemente, debido al esfuerzo que sus cuerpos realizaban, Kagome e Inuyasha se miraban fijamente, sin perderse de vista, con sus cuerpos rozándose, transmitiéndose calor el uno al otro…

-Inu…yasha…-

-Ka…Kagome…-

Así es, ambos estaban en un juego en el que ninguno se rendiría tan fácilmente

-Pie derecho, rojo-

Y un gran estruendo se escucho por la mansión…

-GANE!!!GANE!!!GANE!!!!-Gritaba una emocionada chica dando brinquitos de un lado a otro

Inuyasha suspiro resignado, mientras Sesshomaru le ponía una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo…perdió en el twister… (N/A nOn jajaja amo el twister)

-No es justo, tú eres más hábil que yo -

-Bueno Inuyasha, eso te pasa por no hacer ejercicio jaja-

-Que pena Inuyasha, pero yo ya debo irme, tengo una cita con Shio y será mejor que me vista de una vez para llegar por ella a tiempo-

-Que te diviertas!!-Dijeron ambos chicos

La tarde estaba tranquila, últimamente, y para extraño de la azabache, habían disminuido los ataques, lo que le inquietaba un poco, pero prefería pasar un buen rato con el ojidorado…

-Y ahora a que jugamos?-

-No lo se-

Genial, se les habían agotado las ideas, el aburrimiento llego tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta y ahora…no tenían nada que hacer

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad se perturbo con el sonido del timbre

-Ve a abrir Inuyasha, iré a mi habitación para buscar algo con que entretenernos…-

Al chico no le quedo otra que resignarse e ir a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con una persona que no ansiaba ver…

-Kikyo…-

-Hola Inuyasha-

La chica paso sin ser invitada y entro en la sala, seguida de Inuyasha que le veía con el seño fruncido

-¿Que haces aquí Kikyo? creí que todo estaba claro…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mmm...un juego de cartas no estaría mal…-

Así que Kagome se dispuso a bajar las escaleras con una baraja en mano, muy alegre por que iba a jugar con cierto chico de ojos dorados

-_¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? no puede ser, acaso…no Kagome, no….a ti no te gusta ese terco, engreído, mimado, apuesto, dulce, amable…arg!!-_

Y lo que pasaba era que (N/A al fin…) la chica sentía algo mas profundo por su protegido que un simple cariño de amigos…

-_Que más da…-_

Sin embargo, el amor no siempre es bueno con todos nosotros…

-Inu…-

-Lo siento Inuyasha-

-Kikyo-

Kagome rápidamente se escondió tras la pared, para tratar de escuchar lo que su protegido y su novia hablaban…alto…

-_Pero, por que ya no se habían visto si se supone que son novios…o eran?-_

-Todo termino en la fiesta Kikyo…-

-_En la fiesta?-_

-Lo se, pero…-

-Kikyo, por favor, ahórrate lo que quieras decir y vete…-

Kagome sonrió, aunque no debía alegrarse mucho, algo le decía que esto no iba a durar mucho tiempo…

-Inuyasha, perdón…-

-¿Qué?-

-Perdón, por todo lo que hice, por no haber sido una buena novia, por no darte el cariño que querías, por no agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi…perdón…-

-Kikyo yo…-

Pero no pudo terminar, Kikyo le dio un tierno beso que lo dejo sin habla, un beso que le dijo que tal ves, ella en verdad lo quería…

-Kikyo…-logro decir cuando la chica se separo de el, pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente se recostó en su pecho

-_Igual que ella…igual que Kagome…-_(N/A para mas información, volver al capitulo 14)

Inconcientemente, Inuyasha abrazo a Kikyo, con el pensamiento de que no era a ella, si no a Kagome a la que tenia entre sus brazos

Mientras que Kagome, juraba que había escuchado su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, y por que? por que recién había descubierto que sentía algo por el muchacho de ojos dorados

-_Tarde te diste cuenta Kagome, tarde, muy tarde-_

Así que, triste y completamente con el corazón destrozado, limpio la única lágrima que había logrado escapar de sus ojos, y con dolor, amarro a su corazón, dispuesta a olvidar ese sentimiento…

-Inuyasha, crees que…podemos intentarlo de nuevo?-Pregunto temerosa (N/A la zombi) Kikyo

-Solo una vez mas…Kikyo…-termino con un suspiro

Y Kagome? subió con pesar a su habitación, ahora que la veía, le recordaba a la de Inuyasha, solo que, quizás ya no volvería a entrar en su habitación, ya no volvería a abrazarlo, a pasar tiempo a solas con el, y quizás, ya no podría decirle que… lo amaba…

-Por que padre? por que a mi?-

Continuara…

* * *

(Termina de vomitar y despues de limpiarse regresa a la pc)

u.u hola, como vieron, Kikyo e Inuyasha han vuelto, no me maten, todo esto debe suceder, vendran mas problemas adelante, mucho problemas u.u

**abril-chan: **Hola!!!! Ya actualiza criaturas de la noche, y a sweet tale, pues les adverti ke me tardaria por la trama de la historia... pero ya publike un one-shot ke kreo ke no se kedara asi n.nU, asi ke bueno, ke tal el capi? seguro me odiaras pero bueno, gracias y matta ne!!!

**serena tsukino chiba: **jejeje si verdad? pero bueno, teagradezco que sigas leyendo mi fic tan raro, deberas, gracias por segurime en mis fics n.n espero te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente matta ne!!

**meryinustar:** gulp! o.oUUUU hay perdon, perdon, perdon!!!! pero, necesito hacerla de emocion, pero ya veras que en los proximos capitulos todo se solucionara, jeje o.oUU ten paciencia, ma-matta ne!!!

**Willnira: **Ke bueno que me comprendas, pronto, cuando ya todos los sentimientos esten aklarados, habra besos y abrazos y tal vez, lemon, tal vez jeje gracias y te veo en el siguiente, matta ne!!

**Lady Vegeta Brief: **T.T muchisimas gracias por tu hermoso review, me conmueves de verdad, n.n los capitulos son segun el titulo, gomen, pero habra unos bastante largo y otros mas cortos, espero y sigas leyendo, n.n muchas gracias y matta ne!!

Bueno, les agradezco a mis keridas lectoras por sus reviews, y por mis demas historias, les pido algo de paciencia, esta semana he tenido examenes y pues esta pesado, pero gracias a stedes, tengo animos para seguir n.n

_Lady of Souls_

_"Te extrañare... por siempre, pero, no necesito más promesas..."_


	18. Decepciones

Hola!! ya regrese, este capitulo esta basado en una de mis canciones favoritas, "promesas, decepciones" de Panda

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 18: Decepciones

**Que equivocados estábamos  
al pensar que la eternidad iba a ser  
para siempre estaré…  
**

Inuyasha y Kikyo habían salido para, según ellos, celebrar su reconciliación, pasar una noche de novios, probablemente en algún restaurante, o en un parque viendo las estrellas, el caso es que, estarían juntos, lo que hacia sentirse mal a la pobre chica que se encontraba sola en la inmensa mansión Taisho

-Esto es frustrante, lo peor de todo es que estoy celosa… cuando no debería estarlo, estoy harta-

Así salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la salida, con la mirada gacha abrió lentamente la puerta y salio, no le importaba a donde se dirigía, lo único que quería era alejarse aunque sea un rato de la mansión donde vivía el chico por el que se le había roto el corazón

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-ESTOY HARTA!!!!!-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Miroku!!! Eres un mujeriego de primera!!!-

Y tras una sonora cachetada, Sango se alejo de aquel parque de diversiones, donde todo era perfecto, antes de que el de ojos zafiro hiciera sus ya acostumbradas perversiones…

-_Por que no puede cambiar? creí que en verdad le importaba, pero ya veo que no..-_

-Sango espera por favor!!!-

-No Miroku, ya no…-

-_Sango…perdóname…-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

…**me prometiste y me mentiste  
te prometí, nunca mentí, fíjate  
un castigo haz de merecer…****  
**

-Lo prometiste Koga!!!-

-Yo no prometí nada!!!-

-No puede ser que no lo recuerdes!!!-

-Que no lo entiendes Ayame?!!! No era en serio!!!-

Con esto último, la pelirroja comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas, cerró sus ojos esmeraldas con furia y le dio la espalda al chico

-Bien, Koga, supongo, que esto no te importo tanto como a mí…-

El chico sintió un escalofrío por el tono frío que había usado la chica, luego de eso la vio salir de la cafetería donde se encontraban y perderse entre la multitud de personas que se encontraban a esa hora en la calle

-_Ayame…-_

-Vaya que es un horrible chico-

-Mira que olvidar la promesa de quedarse con ella, en verdad es cruel-

Con esto, Koga solo se sintió peor, le había hecho daño a la chica que él cambio por Kagome, pero es que ahora su mente estaba confundida, por que había empezado a extrañar a la de mirada chocolate

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

…**decepción, es algo que no hubo entre los dos  
y al final, tu lo hiciste algo real… **

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru y Shio se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante, donde ambos disfrutaban de una romántica cena juntos

-Gracias por traerme Sessh-

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti-

Shio se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar esas palabras de Sesshomaru, ya que la mesera que los estaba atendiendo, no dejaba de coquetearle al chico

-Se les ofrece algo mas?-Pregunto cerca, MUY cerca del albino

-_Hablando de la reina de Roma-_

-No, gracias-

La chica se retiro, para alivio de la castaña, que ya no la soportaba ni un momento mas, sentía que iba a explotar si esa mujer se le volvía a acercar a SU novio

-_Mío, egoístamente mío-_

-Shio, me disculpas, tengo que ir al sanitario-(N/A iba a poner baño pero, como que sesshy es mas sofistificado jajaja)

-Claro-

Pasaron, 10 minutos, antes de que Shio perdiera el control y se levantara dispuesta a buscar a su novio

…**tacha todas las veces que te dije algo desde el corazón  
retiro lo dicho…**

Aunque…ella hubiera preferido JAMAS haberse levantado a buscarlo, por que lo que encontró la dejo en shock

-Se…Sesshomaru?-

-Shio…-

-_Se estaba besando con la mesera!!!!Como pudo ser capaz!!!-_

-Shio, espera puedo explicarte-

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas recorrían su moreno rostro, se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo del restaurante

-SHIO!!!!-

-_Como pude ser tan tonta? pensé que en verdad me amabas Sesshomaru, en verdad lo creí, yo regrese por ti! enfrente a mi madre por ti! y me abandonas? me equivoque al pensar que tu sentías lo mismo por mi-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

…**recuerda que siempre tú fuiste  
quien me daba ganas de ser…**

-Gracias por traerme a casa Inuyasha-

-No te preocupes Kikyo, descansa-

-Tu igual-

Kikyo le dio un corto beso en los labios, se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa entro a su casa

Inuyasha solo suspiro y subió al auto, ahí se quedo pensando antes de encenderlo…

-_Me pregunto, que te hizo cambiar Kikyo…-_

Y con esa duda en la cabeza, arranco con dirección a su mansión, mientras alguien lo observaba partir desde la ventana de la sala de estar de su casa

…**no tienes más corazón,**

**lo diste a beneficencia…**

-Y bien?-Se escucho una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo dar un brinco y enfrentar esa mirada rojiza que tanto la aterraba

-Todo salio bien, no sospecha nada-Comento con la mirada baja

Una estruendosa carcajada se escucho por toda la sombría casa, logrando una escena mucho más tenebrosa para Kikyo

-Bien hecho, querida, tu solo sigue así, y veras que tanto tú como tu familia estarán a salvo-

-_Perdóname Inuyasha, pero es la única forma de salvar a mi familia-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

…**agradece y pide  
que todo lo que te deseo  
nunca jamás se haga realidad…  
**

Kagome caminaba con la luz de la luna guiándola por la oscuridad que la noche otorgaba, que la mantenía tranquila, pero ella seguía triste y su corazón seguía sangrando

Su mente le jugaba bastante mal, dándole pensamientos de posible venganza hacia a Inuyasha

-_Por que me tuve que enamorar de Inuyasha? si tenia que sufrir, mejor hubiera amarrado a mi corazón…Todo esto es SU culpa!!!-_

-Maldita sea Inuyasha!!! Como me gustaría torturarte para que supieras lo que sufro por dentro…-

…**destrozaste mi sueño con tu orgullo  
te arrepentirás ya veras…**

-_No, jamás podría, aunque me hayas destrozado los sueños de volver a amar, no podría hacerte daño, por que te amo, a pesar de todo, te amo…-_

Seguía aun con la mirada gacha, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien y cayeron al suelo

-Perdona, no me fije por donde…iba-

-Kagome?-

…**decepción, es algo que no hubo entre los dos  
y al final, tu lo hiciste algo real… **

Continuara…

* * *

T.T que triste, pobres de mis chicas...

Agradesco a :

**abril-chan, Lady Vegeta Brief, sonia sandra, serena tsukino chiba, meryinustar, Willnira** y a** Brenda jet anime** por sus reviews, no desesperen, esto tendra solucion, espero...

_Lady of Souls_

_"No naci para amar, y aprendi que solo causa mal..."_


	19. Viejos amigos

Gracias por los 100 reviews!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 19: Viejos amigos

-Kagome? eres tu?-

-Shun?-

-Kagome!!-

-Shun!!-

Un chico de cabellera verde y ojos del mismo color estaba frente a Kagome, tenia una mirada dulce y era bastante apuesto (N/A Shun!! n///n es decir, Andrómeda, de Saint seiya, gomen, pero es mi caballero favorito n//n)

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Shun, como has estado?-

-De maravilla Kag, el grupo ha prosperado mucho-

-Están de gira? Aquí?-

-Si, por que?-

-No puedo creerlo!!! Tengo que ir a verlos!!!-

-Hoy fue el último concierto Kag-

-Oh, que mal-

Shun, al ver la tristeza en la cara de su amiga, se sintió mal, y vio un brillo en sus ojos, algo le había pasado, por que más que triste, se veía devastada

-Que tal si vamos con los muchachos y nos vamos a bailar un rato?-

Kagome dudo en responder, Inuyasha no estaba en casa, Sesshomaru tampoco, el señor presidente estaba quien sabe donde y ella se quedaría sola en casa

-_Por que no?-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango lloraba a mitad de una plaza cerca de un centro comercial, a esas horas de la noche, nadie se encontraba por ahí, y que mejor lugar para llorar y desahogarse tranquila que en la fuente de la plaza

-_Como haz podido Miroku? Que te he hecho yo?!! Eh? Que demonios te he hecho!!!-_

-QUE FUE LO QUE TE HIZE!!!!!-

Cayo de rodillas al piso, sentía su corazón destrozado, sin consuelo alguno, no había pensado en ir con Kagome, no quería atormentarla con sus problemas, suficiente tenia con aguantar a Inuyasha como para que encima fuera ella con sus problemas amorosos

-Acaso estoy destinada a sufrir?-

-No lo se, pero no creo que lo merezcas-

Sango levanto la cabeza y se encontró con un cabello rubio y unos ojos azules que brillaban con mucha ternura, el chico era bastante apuesto y le ofrecía su mano para levantarse, aunque algo dudosa, acepto la mano de aquel extraño

-Mi nombre es Hyoga, y el suyo señorita?-

-Sango, es un gusto conocerlo-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro

-Lo mismo digo, dígame, le gustaría acompañarme señorita Sango?-

-_Será buena idea?_ Claro, pero por favor, solo dígame Sango-

-De acuerdo, Sango-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ayame caminaba sin rumbo, estaba perdida por haber salido corriendo de aquel café, tenia miedo y estaba triste, definitivamente no era su día, por qué a ella?

-_¿Qué puede ser peor?-_(N/A nunca digas eso, siempre sale algo peor u.ú)

-Hola linda-

Giro la vista y se encontró con tres tipos, grandes y el de en medio tenia una navaja, no se veían con las mejores intenciones

-Estas perdida?-

-Tal vez podamos ayudarte-

Los tres rieron y la tomaron por los brazos, ella luchaba por salvarse, pero eran demasiado fuertes y la superaban en número, comenzó a gritar tratando de pedir ayuda, pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba

-Oigan brutos, métanse con alguien de su tamaño-

-No eres nadie para darnos órdenes-

-Eso crees?-

Ayame sintió como la dejaban caer, pero eso no le importo, concentro toda su atención en el chico que acababa de aparecer, en su salvador, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, y aunque no se veía muy fuerte, era muy hábil y termino con los tres, acercándose a ella para ayudarle a levantarse del piso

-Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, muchas gracias, quien eres?-

-me llamo Seiya y tu?-Comento bastante alegre colocando su dedo índice debajo de la nariz (N/A ya sabrán, clásico de el)

-Soy Ayame-

-Y dime, que hacías aquí sola?-

-Pues me perdí-

-Debes tener más cuidado, es muy peligroso por aquí-

-Si lo se-

-Que te parece si me acompañas, voy a reunirme con unos amigos-

-No es mucha molestia?-

-Claro que no!, vamos-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, Shio estaba sentada en una colina, que le permitía una magnifica vista de la luna, la única que la acompañaba en su dolor, en su sufrimiento, que consolaba a su pobre y triste corazón

-_Por que ha pasado esto? Que he hecho yo? Acaso no sacrifique lo suficiente?-_

-Acaso no te lo di todo Sesshomaru?-

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras recordaba como conoció a su amado Sesshomaru

Flash back

Shio corría velozmente por la calle, iba bastante retrasada al encuentro con su madre, estaba segura que le daría una buena reprimenda por esto, y lo peor de todo es que todo parecía estar en su contra, una multitud de gente fue la que al fin la hizo detenerse y resignarse a llegar tarde

-Pues ya que-

Sintió bastante curiosidad de que toda la gente estuviera haciendo fila para algo, además de que más lejos se veía una multitud alrededor de algo

-Pero si solo son chicas-

Extrañada se acerco al lugar al que todas querían llegar, y al estar ahí, abrió los ojos y se comenzó a carcajear, llamando la atención de todas las presentes

-De que te ríes?-

-De lo tontas que se ven haciendo fila y con lucecitas en los ojos-

Todas fruncieron el seño, algunas sacaron bats y demás cosas para golpear a la chica, (N/A xD) pero el centro de atención salio de la multitud y tomo a Shio de la mano, subiéndola a su auto y arrancando de inmediato

Shio no cabía de su impresión, había sido literalmente raptada por un completo desconocido, aunque tenía que admitir que el desconocido no estaba nada mal… Dándose cuenta de lo que pensó se sonrojo y se rió de si misma

-Veo que eres muy alegre-

Shio lo miro con una sonrisa y se dio cuenta que habían llegado a un lindo parque, el bajo del auto y camino hasta el otro extremo para abrirle la puerta, como todo un caballero, así que ella se bajo y lo siguió en silencio hasta la sombra de un árbol, donde ambos se sentaron

-No hago esto muy a menudo, pero gracias por sacarme de ahí-

-No hay problema, supongo que es difícil ser el centro de atención-

-Algo así-

-Y… cual es tu nombre?-

-Sesshomaru Taisho-

-Tu nombre me suena, no eres el hijo de Inu No Taisho?-

-Así es-

Sesshomaru jamás se espero la reacción que esa chica tendría, se hubiera esperado que se le lanzara encima, que lo abrazara hasta asfixiarlo, que lo llenara de besos o que no dejara de parlotear lo mucho que lo amaba, sin embargo, ella le tendió la mano

-Mi nombre es Shio Tsumatsu, es un placer conocerte-

Fin del flash back

Se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se levanto, pero al dar la vuelta se encontró con un chico

-Veo que no soy el único al que le gusta este lugar-

Shio lo examino, era alto, quizás unos dos años mayor que ella, guapo y se veía que hacia mucho ejercicio, lo que le llamo la atención es que su mirada era seria, algo parecida a la de Sesshomaru

-Me llamo Ikki, y usted señorita?-

-Shio-

-Le gustaría acompañarme? No es bueno que ande sola por aquí-

-Claro-

Continuara…

* * *

hola! lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve muchos problemas u.u, pero al fin, aqui esta el capitulo, se me ocurrio meter a saint seiya, por que, no se n.nU, no mas por que si xD jaja, quiero agradecerles a todos por hacer que esta humilde historia haya alcanzdo sus 100 reviews, muchas gracias! me siento muy feliz por que en un solo capitulo se recaudaron 10 reviews

**gabyhyatt: **Es la primera vez que posteas! muchas gracias por tu amable comentario, jajaa ahi tienes que al parecer las chicas ya encontraron otro galan jaja, bueno, aver que pasa mas adelante, gracios por leer, matta ne!

**chimis: **Concuerdo completamente contigo, ¬¬, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer? asi son ellos, aunque tarde o temprano se dan cuenta de su error y regresan arrastrandose jaja xD, bueno, lamento dejarte en suspenso, pero ahi tienes la continuacion, espero y sigas leyendo, me alegra que me dejaras un review por primera vez n.n matta ne!

**Seishime: **Tu crees n///n? muchas gracias me alegra saber que te guste, jaja como viste este capitulo? ojala les vaya bien a las chicas con estos chicos jaja, gracias y te espero en el siguiente, sayo!

**Lady Vegeta Brief: **Si, se armo todo un embrollo, se solucionara? jaja eso es algo que nadie sabe, ni yo n.nU, es broma jaja, si, quien diria, tan seriesito que se ve sesshy-kun, pero ahi tienes, tambien tiene lo suyo, xD gracias por tu comentario!

**meryinustar: **O.OUUUUU -gulp- jeje ahi tienes, no es necesario que te vuelvas asi de psicopata! jajaja me das miedo, pero, no soy tan mala como para dejar asi las cosas, asi que, despreocupate n.nU, espero sigas leyendo, ja ne!

**sonia sandria: **jajaja que bueno que aun despues de tanto tiempo te siga gustando amiga, si, sesshy tiene su lado oscuro asi tipo darth vader jaja, oye, el otro dia me pase por el foro y pues como que ya no es lo mismo, pero en fin u.u, esperemos que se arregle, gracias y nos leemos luego, o chateamos, como quieras n.n

**Willnira: **seee las primeras estaban chidas, aunque aun tienen algo de su toque, en fin, el otro dia vi mis viejas canciones y me puse a escucharlas hasta que di con esa, nah, me gustan tus chocoaventuras xD, jaja si, en todo fic se necesita algun capitulo triste, que bueno que te siga gustando mi chafa historia n.n jaja hasta el proximo capitulo!

**abril-chan: **si, a mi me late que es un complo en contra de las chicas, xD es broma, no se, a lo mejor la saco mas adelante, puede que sea Rin, no se, no me gusta de mala, aunque quien sabe, si, se que tengo bastantes historias, pero estas vacaciones resultaron mas pesadas que el ciclo escolar u.u, pero no te preocupes que poco a poco van a salir de nuevo, ya lo veras!

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo : **oye amiga, sin ofender, pero no tendria que decir anime? bueno, aqui lo tienes, creo que la mayoria cree que sessh es inocente, ya veremos en el proximo capitulo, no te desanimes ok? jaja matta ne!

**serena tsukino chiba: **si, pobresitas de mis niñas, pero ahi encontraron un lindo consuelo, jajaja matta ne!

Bueno, les agradezco por sus reviews, que tal el flash back de sessh y shio? a ver que les parecio, y para que vean que no soy tan mala, ahi les va un avance del proximo capitulo

-No la encuentro por ningun lado!-

-Yo no estoy hip borracha!-

-Esto se esta saliendo de control-

-Quien diablos eres tu?-

Uy uy, una borrachera viene en camino? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo! xD se oyo a final del capi de anime jaja

_Lady of Souls_


	20. Confesiones

Konichiwa! jeje despues de unos pequeños problemas, jeje aqui esta el vigesimo capitulo de guardaespaldas n.n disfrutenlo!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro 

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 20: Confesiones

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron al llegar al mismo lugar con sus respectivas parejas, Kagome, Sango, Ayame y Shio se alegraron de tener a alguien con quien desahogar sus penas amorosas con ciertos chicos (N/A indescisos, torpes, insencibles que mas?)

-Y cuentenos, que les paso chicas? por que traen una cara-

-Seiya, que insensible eres-

-Perdon Shun, ahora si, cuentenos-

-Y quien empieza?-

-Que tal tu Ayame?-

El brillo de los ojos de Ayame fue de duda, pero lo penso mejor, tal vez compartir con alguien su dolor no seria tan malo despues de todo, aunque, ahi estaba Kagome, la chica por la cual su amado Koga habia roto con ella, un leve brillo de rencor pudo notarse en sus ojos esmeralda, uno que solo una persona presente percibio, y que la hizo sentir muy mal. Todos esperaban en silencio la respuesta de Ayame, que mantenia la cabeza baja, ocultando su mirada con su flequillo

-Esta bien-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Maldicion, maldicion ¿donde rayos esta? No la encuentro por ningun lado!-

-Calmate hermano...-

-¡¿Como rayos quieres que me calme si mi novia esta desaparecida imbecil?!-

Los presentes guardaron silencio ante el enojo del peliplateado, incluso Miroku se hizo un paso atras por el aura maligna que este mismo desprendia, vio como Sesshomaru caminaba en circulos por la sala, Inuyasha ya se estaba mareando con tanta vuelta que su hermano estaba dando. Tocaron la puerta y Sesshomaru corrio velozmente para abrir, esperando que fuera su novia

-¿Que se te ofrece?- Era visible el enfado que este tenia al darse cuenta que Shio no era la que estaba tras la puerta

-Aqui vive el protegido de Kagome Higurashi?-

-Asi es, quien eres?-

-Mi nombre es Koga-

-Sesshomaru, temo decirte que Kagome no esta-

-Ya veo, puedo quedarme a esperarla?-

-Adelante-

-Quien es Sesshomaru?-

-Un tal Koga, viene a buscar a Kagome-

-_Koga?-_Pensaron Inuyasha y Miroku tratando de recordar donde habian escuchado ese nombre antes cuando el chico entro en la sala, Inuyasha lo reconocio de inmediato

-Pero si tu eres el que estaba vestido de policia, no es asi?-

-Si, no sabes a donde fue Kagome?-

-No, cuando regrese ella ya no estaba aqui-

-Que?! es decir que saliste sin ella?!-

-Pues si, sali con mi novia, no seria correcto-

-No seria correcto?! NO SERIA CORRECTO?! que no te das cuenta que hay un loco tras de ti?!-

Los hermanos y Miroku se voltearon a ver, quien rayos se creia este tipo para venir a decirles que hacer y que no?

-Escuche joven Koga, calmese, todos entendemos la situacion, hay tres jovenes desaparecidas y todos estamos muy preocupados-

-Entiendo, asi que Kagome no aparece por ningun lado, no creen que esto podria ser obra de Naraku?-

-Si, tal vez tengas razon-

(N/A Nar: T.T por que todo yo! yo no tengo la culpa de que ellas esten por ahi, por que me culpan de todo? T.T autora: o.ô sabes, a veces das mas miedo asi que como villano Naraku Nar: es que yo no tengo la culpa de todo T.T se la pasan acusandome de cualquier cosa que les pasa! autora: -.- ya superalo, eres un villano, se supone que debes ser malo, no andar llorando por cosas asi Nar: Q.Q pero... autora: Ò.Ó mas te vale que te vayas a planear algo maligno A-H-O-R-A Nar: O.OU lo que tu digas autora: ¬¬ bien, continuemos)

-Disculpa, Inuyasha, mencionaste que tienes novia?-

-Si, por que-

-No habias notado una actitud extraña en Kagome antes del dia de hoy, no se, mas feliz que de costumbre, mas atenta-

-Que tiene que ver?-

-Contesta a la pregunta bestia!-

-Si rabioso! algo mas!-

-No gracias!-

-Bien!-

-Bien!-

-Bien!-

-Bien!-

-Bien!-

Miroku sintio una gota correr por su nuca, Sesshomaru lloraba en una esquina diciendo lo desafortunado que era, Inuyasha y Koga peleaban por cualquier tonteria, harto de toda esa situacion, decidio ponerle fin de una manera, en la que todos esos salvajes dejaran de actuar como animales

-YA BASTA!!!!!!!-

Los tres se alejaron del joven ojiazul que tenia una vena palpitando en su frente y los señalaba con el dedo, bastante enojado

-Escuchen, no se les ha ocurrido que tal vez todas esten juntas?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hip! te lo digo Kagome, ese tonto de Ko Koga es un malagradecido! mira que yo estaba dispuesta a casarme con el hip!-

-Lo se! se beso contigo cuando aun andabamos de novios hip!-

-Hay que darle una hip! leccion-

-Si!-

Y mientras Ayame y Kagome planeaban una dolorosa venganza contra Koga, Sango bailaba la macarena encima de una mesa, rodeada de chicos y chicas que le aplaudian, todos ellos mas borrachos que nada, Shio le contaba sus aventuras de la infancia Ikki, que la escuchaba con atencion encantado con todas las cosas por las que habia pasado la chica

-Shun, sera mejor que nos hip! vayamos, todos estan muy borrachos-

-Y que lo digas Seiya, esto se esta saliendo de control-Dijo el peliverde sosteniendo a Seiya que perdia el equilibrio debido a sus altos indices de alcohol consumido, y Shun que era el unico sobrio de todos los presentes, se resigno a llevarlos a todos

-Hyoga baja de ahi!-

El rubio habia subido a la mesa para bailar con Sango, muy mal hay que añadir, en uno de los movimientos ambos cayeron al suelo riendose de si mismos, Shun suspiro cansado y uno a uno, fue subiendo a sus amigos a la pequeña camioneta que conducia, una vez todos adentro, encendio el auto y condujo hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabia donde vivian las chicas

-Kagome, a donde las llevo?-

-A la mansion Toishi, no espera hip! Tuishi o algo asi-

-Tienes que recordar-

-Creo que era hip! Taisho-

-La mansion Taisho, se donde esta-

Asi que con un destino ya marcado, Shun condujo algunos minutos hasta llegar a una gran mansion, se estaciono fernte a la puerta, para asi poder bajar de la camioneta y ver si habia alguien ahi

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Suficiente, voy a salir a buscarlas-

-Espera Inuyasha-

Pero cuando Inuyasha abrio la puerta, se encontro con un chico de cabello verde que se disponia justamente a tocar para preguntar si habia alguien

-Eh, hola, disculpa, pero aqui vive Kagome Higurashi no es asi?-

-Si, pero ella NO esta, asi que si me disculpas...-

-Espera! yo la traigo, la encontre en un parque y decidi traerla, junto con otras tres chicas, una peliroja, y otras dos castañas, Kagome y yo somos viejos amigos, no pienses mal-

-Quien rayos eres tu?-

-Me llamo Shun-

Inuyasha levanto una ceja dudando de ese chico, se asomo por la puerta viendo una camioneta con personas adentro, asi que llamo a los chicos para que le ayudaran a bajar a las chicas de ahi, por logica, Sesshomaru decidio llevarse a Shio al departamento de esta, Miroku dijo que llevaria a Sango, pero Sesshomaru dijo que mejor se iban los cuatro, Koga se sorprendio por ver a Ayame tambien ahi, pero tambien la llevo a su casa, e Inuyasha tomo a Kagome, y una vez que Shun le explico todo y se fue, llevo a la chica a la alcoba, con algunas dificultades, ya que ella constantemente le contaba cosas extrañas y se negaba a que el la llevara hasta arriba

-Yo no esto hip! borracha!-

-Entiende, solo te llevare hasta tu recamara-

Una vez ahi, Inuyasha estaba por dejarla en su cama, pero tropezo y cayo sobre ella, quedando con los rostros muy juntos, ambos sonrojados, el de Kagome por estar ebria y el de Inuyasha por el rapido palpitar de su corazon al estar tan cerca de la joven

-Kagome...-

-Sabes Inuyasha, yo creo que esa Ki... Ki...

-Kikyo?-

-Si! ella, te esta tomando el pelo, deberias hip! dejarla abandonada por ahi-

-Kagome, estas ebria, no sabes lo que dices-

-Claro que se lo que digo hip! y para demostrartelo, te dire algo muy importante-

Inuyasha vio con nerviosismo como ella se acercaba peligrosamente, el se levanto quedando sentado, pero ella lo sostuvo de la camisa y estando muy cerca de sus labios cerro los ojos y aspiro su aroma

-Yo te amo Inuyasha-

Sintio como los labios de la chica se juntaban con los suyos, dejandolo con los ojos abiertos, tenia un sabor a alcohol, pero aun asi no pudo evitar disfrutar de la dulce sensacion de aquel beso, el cual fue correspondido, era una sensacion que no sentia con Kikyo, sintio con pesar como ella terminaba con el beso

-Desde que te conoci, ansiaba hacer esto-Fue mas un susurro lo que escucho de sus labios, viendo como caia dormida en sus brazos

-Kagome...-

Continuará...

* * *

O.O wuau, estuvo algo fuerte el capi, y creo que es el mas largo que he escrito nnU, bueno, el lunes regreso a la escuela uu, jaja 

**meryinustar: **Bueno, ahi esta, todos menos mi dulce Shun se pusieron hasta atras xD jeje bueno, muchas gracias por leer, me agrada que este fic sea de tu agrado, te espero en el siguiente sayo nn

**Willnira: **Jajaja si, el drama es bueno, pero no en exceso uu, jeje ahi tienes ya la continuacion, pobre de mi fic estaba todo abandonado xD, jeje gracias por seguir leyendo!

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: **si, es una cualidad que tienen muchos caballeros, yo estoy enamorada de Shun por que es muy lindo y siempre busca la manera de no pelear, es un santo! pero en la saga de hades, casi me da un infarto cuando vi que mi lindo shun era la reencarnacion de hades! kami-sama! jaja bueno, gracias por leer nnU

**sonia sandra: **Amiga que te puedo decir? eres mi fan numero 1!!! por eso te quiero n.n, me encanta que te encante jajaja en fin, te agradezco mucho que hayas seguido hasta aqui Q.Q eres una gran amiga ! te espero en el siguiente matta ne!

**Seishime: **Muchisimas gracias! que alegria que sigas leyendo este fic, y bueno, hago lo mejor que puedo nn, gracias!

**serena tsukino chiba: **te agradezco que me sigas apoyando amiga !!! y ya viste, las cosas al parecer estan mejorando n.n. pero todo puede pasar en un fic

**kamy-chan-chan: **Hola, bienvenida a guardaespaldas! jeje que bueno que te hayas decidido por leer algunas de mis historias nn es un gran honor para mi, y eso de que no voy a amanecer -gulp- jeje bueno, tranquila jeje, vaya, quien diria que mis comentarios te hacen reir n.n jeje, si, la coca-cola es mala a esa hora xD, pasando a otro tema, pues, no seas tan mala con Kikyo, ha tenido una vida dificil, y aqui, pues es victima de Nara-chan (Naraku: Vez! todo yo todo yo T.T) ejem, asi que, no se si le vaya a hacer algo, tendras que esperar, y como esta contestacion ya me esta quedando muy larga... me despido, te espero en el siguiente!

Creo que muchas y muchos estaban esperando el beso de estos dos tortolitos, jeje me despido, les deseo un lindo fin de semana n.n

_Lady of Souls_


	21. La trampa

Waaaaa mi amado FF, al fin he vuelto... cofcof lean y abajo los comentarios n.n

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro 

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 21: La trampa

Una almohada atraviesa la habitación…

…De nuevo la almohada atraviesa la habitación…

-Ya detente Inuyasha!!!-

-No hasta que lo recuerdes!!-

-Ya te dije que eso es imposible¿Por qué habría de besarte? Tienes novia!!!-

Inuyasha se detuvo

-_Bravo Kagome! Ahora Inuyasha te ve con esos ojos de nuevo…_

-Como sabes eso?-

-…-

Tenia que aprender a no abrir la boca de vez en cuando

-Pues… este… que tiene de raro, es esa tal Kikyo no? O acaso ya habías terminado con ella? _Funcionó! No sabe que yo se que regresó con ella!-_

-No, ella sigue siendo mi novia…-

-Vez, no hay motivo coherente que demuestre que te besé por que quise, estaba borracha, es todo-

-Supongo que tienes razón…_Yo pensé que…Kagome, en verdad no sientes nada por mi?_-

-_Kagome Higurashi, al fin haces algo bien, parece que lo creyó-_

En ese momento el celular de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar

-Hola?-

-_**Inuyasha, soy yo… Kikyo…podemos salir?**_-

-Claro, a donde quieres ir?-

-_**Me apetece un día de campo, te parece bien?-**_

-Si, paso por ti en unos minutos-

-_**No!, mejor te digo el lugar y ahí nos vemos, si? Es que no se cuanto tardaré**_-

-De acuerdo, donde nos vemos?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sango, creo que te excediste-

-Ah… él se lo merece por aprovechado!-

-Esta inconciente, lo mejor será dejar a que descanse de semejante golpe-

En casa de Sango, Sesshomaru y Shio habían despertado viendo a Miroku bastante lastimado y a Sango más furiosa que nunca, aunque al principio pensaron que pronto todo se calmaría, el tiempo pasaba y Sango no se detenía, ambos chicos se preguntaban de donde sacaba tanta energía…

-Sango, debes entender que yo mismo lo acompañé a traerte y no se dedicó a otra cosa que no fuera cuidarte, hasta que el quedó agotado y se quedó dormido junto a ti, todo esto es un malentendido-

-Yo creo en lo que dice Sesshomaru, por favor Sango, cálmate-

-Yo…lo siento, no lo sabía-

-Pero ahora ya lo sabes, y si nos disculpas, debo llevar a Shio a su casa, te encargo a Miroku, cuídalo bien-

-Lo haré, gracias por todo, _Miroku, aunque me hayas hecho daño, recupérate pronto por favor…-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Koga, por favor explícame lo que te esta pasando, primero me dices que te gusto y que no dejas de pensar en mi, terminaste con tu novia y luego me dices que la extrañas, la verdad, no entiendo nada, además, por qué vinimos a esta cafetería tan alejada?-

Koga dio un sorbo al café humeante de la taza que tenia en las manos, dio un largo suspiro y enfrento su mirada azul con la esmeralda de Ayame

-Mira, primero, te traje a esta cafetería por que a la que acostumbramos ir esta repleta de chismosos que solo escuchan las conversaciones de los demás-

(N/A recordemos que en el capitulo…emh…ah si, en el capitulo antepasado n.nU Ayame y Koga se encontraban en una cafetería donde las personas dijeron cosas feas de Koga jeje)

-Por otro lado…Ayame, debo serte sincero, ya no se ni lo que siento, de pronto empecé a extrañar a Kagome, y es que estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos sabes? Cuando te conocí, me gusto tu simpática forma de ser, por lo que yo pensé que podríamos empezar una relación, pero creo que, aun no me siento listo para ello, no me malinterpretes, me gustas, pero…-

Koga se detuvo al ver que Ayame bajaba la cabeza, se le vino a la mente la escena de la cafetería pasada, así que se preparo apara lo que pudiera escuchar a continuación de lo que Ayame le dijera

-Ahora lo entiendo todo-Mantenía la cabeza gacha-así que…-

-A-Ayame, no es que te este rechazando, solo te pido algo…-

-No te preocupes Koga! Ya veras que haré que me quieras más que a Kagome, no me rendiré-

-Ayame…-

La sonrisa reluciente de Ayame, el brillo de sus ojos y la energía que volvía a tener, le dijeron a Koga que tal vez todo marcharía bien entre ellos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Apenas era medio día y el sol brillaba en lo mas alto, así que el panorama del parque era perfecto para salir a pasear, o en este caso, el mejor lugar para una reconciliación

-Shio…sobre lo que paso con aquella mesera, quiero decirte que yo…-

-Ya lo se Sesshomaru, si te gusta otra chica no hay problema, lo entiendo-

-No, no es eso, yo seria incapaz de hacerte algo así-

-Si ya lo creo, besarte con otra chica no a mis espaldas no va a herirme, cierto?-

-No Shio, no lo entiendes-

-Pero claro que lo entiendo! Ya no sientes nada por mi, así que te vas con la primera tipa que se te atraviesa! No me interesa saber…-

-Escúchame! Esos celos tuyos no te dejan ver la realidad! Entiéndelo de una vez maldita sea! Te amo!-

…

-Se…Sesshomaru…-

-Shio, te amo, y todo fue un error, yo no la bese, esa…se me trepo encima, ahora me crees?-

-Oh Sesshomaru, yo también te amo!-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Inuyasha, estas seguro de que es por aquí?-

-Si Kagome, esta es la dirección-

-No crees que este es un lugar poco común para un día de campo?-

-Pues…-

-Estas seguro que no te equivocaste de camino?-

-No, seguí todas las instrucciones-

-Rayos, sabia que no debía acompañarte, solo haré mal tercio-

No estaba de más decir que parecían estar perdidos, era un lugar bello pero demasiado alejado de la ciudad, a Kagome no le gustaba nada la idea de ir, pero no tenia de otra, tal vez descubriría una que otra cosa

-_Lo único que descubriré es que Inuyasha esta enamorado de Kikyo, ahora que lo pienso, fue un error haber ido con Shun, me le declare a Inuyasha…-_

-Kagome, creo que estamos perdidos…-

-_Bravo Inuyasha! Llevo todo el rato diciéndote y apenas te das cuenta _en serio? No me digas…-

-Ya entendí, deja el sarcasmo-

-Déjenme decirles que no están perdidos, llegaron al lugar correcto-

-Ban…Bankotsu…-

Continuará

* * *

Jajaja llegue para ponerla mas de emocion n.nUu, bueno, mi excusa, estuve muy, MUY ocupada, y tambien... la flojera u.u, me averguenzo de eso ... ejem cambiando de tema... pues, el capitulo se quedo a medias, la verdad es que era de 10 paginas y lo parti en dos, asi que por eso esta asi, jeje tendran que esperar para seguir la continuacion 

**Silvemy89: **Hola, gracias por comentar, pues me alegra mucho que te haya gustado jeje y se hace lo que se puede, me atraso de repente y pues ya ves jeje ahi estoy seis meses despues con otro capitulo en suspenso xD, gracias y hasta el proximo!

**Horuhe-kun: **xD jajaja Mr.Impaciente... ya hablaremos de eso luego jeje

**meryinustar: **ajajaja xD Kagome no se pasa de lista, estaba borracha jajaja aunque... Inuyasha!! yo lo quiero ... ejem diablos, pense que lo habia superado u.uU!

**kami-chan-chan: **jeje pues veras... perdona mucho por esto no es mi intencion dejarlo tanto tiempo abandonado, pero bueno, ultimamente me he vuelto una persona muy ocupada, el stres me mata y uff ni para que te cuento, si ya vez, Kikyo no es tan mala D jeje bueno, te dejo con eto que espero que te haya gustado, hasta la proxima!

**serena tsukino chiba: **ajajajaja bueno bueno tranquila con Kikyo jeje y pues... tendras que esperar para ver que pasa con los chicos jejeje bueno gracias por leer y hasta la proxima!

**Willnira: **sie actualize n,nU, hey, que paso con LovexLove Q,Q!... (deprecion) en fin, seguire leyendote y espero que tu tambien, chao!

**thegirlwhostolethestars: **ajajaja tranquila amiga, todas nos emocionariamos si tuvieramos a semejante hombre en frente !! jojojo en fin, pues... que te dire de kikyo no seas tan mala, o bueno jeje pues muchas gracias por pasarte por aqui y leer, hasta luego!

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: **Konichiwa! que tal como has estado? gracias por tenerme paciencia...creo u.uU, claro que Shun es niño bueno y no toma !! por eso lo amo jajaja y bueno se ve lindo pero... en fin, gracias por leer amix, cuidate y nos vemos pronto!

**iyvker**: Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te haya gustado el capi!

Y eso fue todo por este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado D! hasta la proxima!

_Lady of Souls_


	22. La trampa segunda parte

Anteriormente:

-Inuyasha, estas seguro de que es por aquí?-

-Si Kagome, esta es la dirección-

-No crees que este es un lugar poco común para un día de campo?-

-Pues…-

-Estas seguro que no te equivocaste de camino?-

-No, seguí todas las instrucciones-

-Rayos, sabia que no debía acompañarte, solo haré mal tercio-

No estaba de más decir que parecían estar perdidos, era un lugar bello pero demasiado alejado de la ciudad, a Kagome no le gustaba nada la idea de ir, pero no tenia de otra, tal vez descubriría una que otra cosa

-_Lo único que descubriré es que Inuyasha esta enamorado de Kikyo, ahora que lo pienso, fue un error haber ido con Shun, me le declare a Inuyasha…-_

-Kagome, creo que estamos perdidos…-

-_Bravo Inuyasha! Llevo todo el rato diciéndote y apenas te das cuenta _en serio? No me digas…-

-Ya entendí, deja el sarcasmo-

-Déjenme decirles que no están perdidos, llegaron al lugar correcto-

-Ban…Bankotsu…-

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos, aunque quisiera a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, o Koga para mí, pero no, son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"GUARDAESPALDAS"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 21: La trampa. Segunda parte

-Bingo! Tenemos una ganadora, que tal Kag, como has estado?-

-Que haces aquí Bankotsu?!-

-Pues me contaron que iba a haber un día de campo, pero me temo que eso ya no va a ser posible, es hora de terminar contigo…-

-Inuyasha vete de aquí-

-Pero Kagome, tu…-

-Que te vayas te digo!!-

Inuyasha se quedo quieto, había un tipo con un arma frente a ellos, con una sonrisa burlona que le daba nauseas, y de una cosa estaba completamente seguro, no iba a dejar a Kagome sola… no señor, no esta vez, ahora seria diferente y no se arriesgaría a perderla…

-No me digas que a tu protegido le dio por hacerse el héroe, jaja vaya vaya, el menor de los Taisho protegiendo a su protectora já!-

-Cierra la boca Bankotsu! Inuyasha te dije que te largaras de aquí!!!-

-Pero Kag…-

No tuvo tiempo de terminar Bankotsu había disparado el arma, pero Kagome logró lanzarse sobre el a tiempo para evitar una tragedia, sin embargo ella tenia una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo, la bala la había alcanzado.

-Kag…Kagome…-

-Te dije que te fueras, Bankotsu nos matara a ambos si no lo haces-

-Pero si me voy…que pasara contigo?-

-Je, ya deja de decir tonterías, soy tu guardaespaldas, no me pasara nada, ya veras que mañana estaremos pelando como siempre, y esto será solo un gracioso recuerdo, te prometo que todo saldrá bien-Kagome mantenía una sonrisa tranquila, pero en ningún momento dejo de mirar a Bankotsu, quien se burlaba del comentario, Kagome saco un arma de uno de los bolsillo de su chaqueta, y con la mano derecha, apuntó a Bankotsu-Ahora vete Inuyasha, nos veremos después-

-Kag, sabes bien que no dejare que ninguno se vaya vivo, ya sabes, no es nada personal, ordenes del jefe-menciono encogiendo los hombros despreocupadamente-Primero terminaremos con la chica valiente, despídete Kagome-

-Ya veremos eso amigo mío, créeme, no es nada personal, tu sabes, ordenes del jefe-

Pero cuando Kagome apretó el gatillo, nada sucedió.

-Pero que…-

Ahora lo entendía todo, hoy precisamente había encontrado un desorden en su habitación, pensando que era producto de una noche de bebida sin control, que equivocada estaba, los tenían en sus manos.

Justo en ese momento Bankotsu estaba a punto de disparar, pero no a ella si no a Inuyasha.

-Adiós, hijo del presidente-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango observaba en silencio la, aparentemente, inocente cara de Miroku, un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba por la ventana llegando hasta él, la joven rió un poco al ver la angelical aura del chico en esos momentos, ni ella misma lo creía, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba observándolo, grabando cada parte de él en su memoria, para no olvidarlo jamás.

Sus ojos castaños detuvieron su recorrido en los labios de Miroku, entreabiertos, comenzó a fantasear, viendo los suyos pegados e ellos, disfrutándolos, saboreándolos. Sin saber como, la distancio que los separaba era mínima, estaba completamente embelesada, no le importo lo demás, nada excepto besarlo.

Y así lo hizo, confiada en que nadie lo sabría, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era correspondida en el beso…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sentía como si su brazo se quemara, el ador era fuerte y ella tuvo que apretar los dientes para soportarlo, dirigió su vista a Inuyasha para ver que la bala no lo hubiese tocado, observándolo bien, nada, ni un rasguño, estaba perfectamente bien, aunque tenia una cara bastante pálida si le preguntaban.

-Kagome…-

-Te dije que te fueras, pero eres demasiado terco… igual que yo-

-Por lo menos haces bien tu trabajo Kagome, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti si te viera…-

-Cierra ya tu maldita boca Bankotsu-

-Ja! Aunque no estoy muy seguro que eso le agrade, y dejando todo esto, ya dejen de jugar quieren? Quiero irme a casa a ver televisión, así que sin más preámbulo, despídanse de sus vidas-

Todo paso en cámara lenta para Inuyasha, Bankotsu apretando el gatillo, Kagome empujándolo, el resbalando y cayendo por una no muy alta colina que lo hice perder de vista la escena, lo ultimo que escucho antes de golpearse contra un árbol y caer inconciente fue el sonido de un disparo y un suave susurro traído por el viento

-_Adiós, Inuyasha…-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mi… Miroku?-

-Sssh… calla Sango… tranquila, todo estará bien, ya veras…-

-Pero… ¡Miroku!-

Todo había terminado, Sango agitada y un poco ruborizada sostenía aquello en sus manos temblorosas, con un brillo en sus ojos, exigiendo un poco más

-No me digas que quieres otra ronda Sango-

-Claro que si, ya veras que esta vez seré mucho mejor-

-Entonces, que comienza la partida, pero no podrás vencerme te lo advierto, mis habilidades están mucho mas desarrolladas-

-No te confíes, ya conozco tus movimientos Miroku, ya no podrás ganarle a mi peleadora-

Y así Sango y Miroku comenzaban otra ronda de aquel videojuego de pela

-Me alegra que lo nuestro se haya aclarado Sango, no sabes como te extrañe-

-Y yo, pero no creas que con eso me distraerás-

-Jaja me descubriste-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-_Inuyasha, despierta por favor…-_

Conocía aquella voz, era la voz de su madre, hace cuanto que no la veía, que hacia aquí? Que estaba pasando? Donde se encontraba ahora?

-Madre?-

-Oh, Inuyasha estas bien, gracias al cielo!-

-Madre donde estoy?-

-Estas en casa querido, me preocupe mucho cuando supe lo del intento de asesinato-

-Asesinato?-

-Si, gracias a esa chica te encontramos-

-_Chica… Kagome?! _Madre donde esta ella?-

-Abajo con tu padre…-

Apenas había termino de hablar, Inuyasha estaba ya bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, recordó a Bankotsu y la herida en el brazo de la chica, lo que le preocupo mas, llego al estudio de su padre y entro sin avisar

-Kagome estas bien?!-

-Inuyasha…-

-Kikyo?!-

-Hijo, Kagome no está aquí-

-Cómo?! Dónde está? Dímelo!-

-Cálmate no le faltes al respeto a tu padre-

Kouga estaba ahora en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada sombría dirigida a Inuyasha

-Tú debes ser el nuevo agente-

-Así es señor presidente-

-Nuevo agente? De que rayos hablan? DONDE ESTA KAGOME?!

-Inuyasha, Kagome murió-

Los ojos de Inuyasha no pudieron estar mas abiertos, estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, Kagome, SU Kagome estaba muerta?

Kouga salio de la habitación con una inclinación hacia Inu no Taisho, cerro la puerta comenzando a escuchar los gritos de desesperación de Inuyasha, dejo salir un suspiro y marco un numero en su celular

-Todo esta listo-

_**-Bien Kouga, así que ya saben la noticia?-**_

-Si, señor-

_**-Correcto, les espera una sorpresa, muy pronto, quiero que me des informe Kouga, no te le despegues al chico-**_

-Entendido-

Continuará...

* * *

Bien, se que recibire muchas amenazas despues de esto, pero me arriesgo ejem, lamento mucho el atraso, como siempre, ya se me esta haciendo costumbre verdad n.nU?

**setsuna17: **jaja pues eso no lo sabemos bien aun, deberas seguir leyendo si suiqeres saber la verdadera intencion de Kikyo en la historia, gracias por leer!

**Horuhe-kun: **Onii-chan n.n, vaya que esta vez te quedo largo el review xD, jajaja gracias por los halagos, aunque sabes que no me gustan mucho pero eres igual o mas terco que yo xDU, ya sabes que hago lo que puedo y que ultimamente ni tiempo tengo, gomen nasai u.u, pero te prometo que hare todo lo que puedo por no tardarme tanto n.n! Gracias, muuuchas gracias por leer!

**meryinustar: **Hola! si lo siento pero creo que ahora te deje pero verdad n.nU? ojala sigas leyendo jeje mattane!

**iyvker: **hola, jeje pues he aqui el capitulo, que te ha parecido? gracias tutambien cuidate mucho espero verte en el proximo capitulo

**Silvemy89: **hola, lo siento mucho T.T!! de verdad que no es mi intencion hacerte esperar tanto pero... pues escenas de romance, quien sabe amiga, ya viste que paso ejem...

**Hakai Miko: **Hola amiga, pues he de decirte que es una muy buena idea, la voy a tomar mucho en cuenta para los futuros capitulos de la historia, a mi tambien me gusta verlo sufrir jajaja que malvadas las dos jaja gracias por ller y matta ne!

**sonia sandra: **ajaja loca yo? nah eso es algo que nadie podra comprobar jaja ya se tenia mucho sin actualizar, pero en fin, aqui lo tienes, espero no me mates por lo que hice n.nU cuidate mucho amiga hasta pronto!

**RefiraM: **Hola, no importa, yo tambien me tardo un chorro en actualizr como puedes ver, pero aqui esta, espero te siga gustando y no dejes de leer n.n

bueno, en fin, gracias a todos por leer, este no es el fin, calmanse, no quiero recibir antraz por correo o algo xD, acepto sus amenazas y toda su ira en los reviews n.nU aunque creo que me esperan muchas de ellas...

Proximo capitulo: melancolía

_Lady of Souls_


End file.
